Passageways Redux
by jerrway69
Summary: Hogwarts Castle decides to change the future by changing the past, bringing together an unlikely pairing separated by time and will set events in motion that will not only radically change the Wizarding World, but their own lives as well. Not Canon compliant. AU, OOC, OC. Some bashing of certain characters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter Universe, just playing in the sand box as it were.**_

_**A/N: So this is a reboot of sorts for Passageways. When I started writing this story it was meant to be an ambitious multi-tiered story with a mix of romance, action, politics, mystery, and most notably the importance of love and family to an orphaned boy and the restoration of family ties.**_

_**Although I'm generally happy with the story there are some painfully obvious problems with some of the story's arcs and it has become important to me to correct those problems and bring the story back to where I had intended it to go.**_

_**So, I am rewriting/editing the story. Some chapters will have little change to them while others will have more significant ones. Also I'm trying to correct grammatical errors as I go as well. I have already edited the first five chapters and will post/re-post every week.**_

_**I want to sincerely apologize to my faithful readers who have stuck with me through the years and I know that many will be disappointed by this re-working of the story. I hope that you will give this re-working a chance.**_

_**So, here is the first Chapter of Passageways Redux!**_

_**A/N2: Not sure why this got deleted but here is the repost. Thanks to those who reported this to me!**_

Passageways

Chapter 1: The Outcast

September 1, 1995, Hogwarts Express:

The gentle swaying of the heavily warded passenger compartment was not at all comforting for the solitary occupant. His eyes stared unfocused at the passing landscape just outside the window of the old steam engine; the sun was high and presided over a beautiful clear blue sky. The perfect weather however was a stark contrast to the dark and tempestuous ruminations of Harry Potter.

He doubted that his life could get much worse, abandoned by those he thought were friends, vilified in the daily news, and then the death of the only family he had left. He wondered while he sat alone in his compartment what he had done to piss off fate so badly. He had known all of his life prior to Hogwarts what it was to be truly lonely and ostracized. Growing up with the Dursleys had ingrained those feelings deep within his psyche.

But when he came to Hogwarts, for the first time in his life he had made friends, and had found joy and happiness and learned how wonderful it could be to have people that cared for you. Then it all went wrong, so terribly wrong, and once again he was alone and ostracized. Not having known what friendship or happiness was before Hogwarts was difficult, but to have learned what it was to be cared for and liked and then to have it ripped away from you was almost debilitating in its ruthlessness.

It had all started October 31 of last year, with the announcement of the champions who would represent their respective schools in the historical Tri Wizard Tournament. It had all gone swimmingly at first as the Beauxbaton's Champion was named, and then Durmstrang's, and finally Hogwarts which had been Cedric Diggory; a handsome seventh year from Hufflepuff House, who also happened to be House seeker and a competitor of Harry's who played the same position for Gryffindor House.

So it was with a sense of foreboding that Harry watched as a fourth name was spat out of the ancient chalice that was the Goblet of Fire, this medieval relic that would choose the champions from the three competing schools, a relic that could **only choose three** champions. Harry watched as Dumbledore snatched the paper from the air and read the name aloud in a disbelieving voice. "Harry Potter!"

The rest of the school year from that moment on was a complete nightmare; Harry beat his previous record of hospital visits per year by a landslide. He had been hexed and jinxed so many times that he had lost count. He could somewhat understand the students of Hufflepuff, feeling slighted at the attention being taken away from Cedric and their humble house. But the other houses surprised him, especially his own. Everyone had believed he had somehow cheated; defeating the powerful charms placed around the magical artifact, even his best friends.

Hermione, he could tell…at least initially, tried to remain objective and supportive but he noticed much to his sadness that public opinion and more especially that of his other "best" friend and close associations were having an effect on the usually loyal bookworm. Though she would never outright say that she believed he had cheated, she was no longer defending him either. She began to ignore him as a means of not being placed in uncomfortable situations when others would harass the Boy-Who-Lived.

There was a not so secret pool circulating around the student-body and some members of the faculty, who were all betting on when they thought He-Who-Sought-More-Fame would finally snuff it. This caused Harry to become even more introverted and reclusive than he already was. Ironically this only fueled the belief that he was guilty, because why would someone who was innocent hide himself away?

Professor McGonagall did little to help his situation. Not that it was entirely her fault; in fact most of the fault lay with Harry himself who would not identify those from his own house who were harassing him. She had spoken to her House after the first week of noticing Harry's sudden withdrawnness from his friends and housemates, but this did little to dissuade most of Gryffindor.

The first two tasks did little to change public opinion about Harry. Though there were a few more students who felt sympathetic toward him and would give him a slight nod in passing, but many would not outwardly show any kind of support for fear of the louder voices in the school who still called him a cheat and glory hound turning on them for supporting him.

He had thought that Hermione was finally coming around to supporting him again when at the end of the second task she nervously wished him luck on the upcoming third task.

But fate would not be so kind to Harry Potter. She had begun dating Ronald Weasley. Ron, for his part had let all his insecurities and jealousness get the better of him and he would not believe that Harry had nothing to do with entering himself into the tournament. He hated that Harry was famous and could have anyone or anything he wanted, was tired of everyone fawning over the spoiled git.

Letting his insecurities climb to new heights Ron had made Hermione choose between the two. Hermione had been devastated by the ultimatum, yes she had fallen for Ron...but Harry was her best friend as well. In a moment of self-doubt, fueled by a low self-esteem and a desire to be loved and accepted by others, caused the bushy haired bookworm to ultimately give in to Ron's demand. It would be a decision she knew that she would regret in the future.

His reemergence from the graveyard at the end of the Third task with a dead Cedric Diggory clutched in his arms, and an outrageous claim that somehow Voldemort had returned from the dead through Harry's blood, was too much for the student body to take. Those who had been sitting on the fence about Harry moved against him in mass.

It was now widely believed that somehow Harry had most likely killed Cedric either on purpose or by accident, and he was using the fabricated story of the Dark Lord's rebirth in an attempt to cover up the foul deed. The Hufflepuffs were inconsolable; the Ravenclaws saw this as Potter's way to keep others from taking away his glory, the Slytherins were calling for a one-way trip to Azkaban for the black haired teen, and Gryffindor House saw this act as a complete betrayal of every virtue and value of Godric Gryffindor, and would not be shamed any longer by Potter's presence in their house.

Most of the school had already judged him a liar, a thief, and a manipulator, adding the title of murderer was not a far leap for most. He had been banned from sleeping in Gryffindor Tower by its residents; all his belongings had been tossed out of the tower and had lain in a heap outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, who had left her frame in disgust at seeing him approach. His father's invisibility cloak and the Marauders map were conspicuously missing from his torn and broken possessions.

He had spent the last week of school sleeping in a far corner of the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore tried many times to pacify the school by showing tepid support for him at best, but his words fell on deaf ears. Since there was no hard proof of foul play in Cedric's death, the school governors could not expel him, but it was not for a lack of desire. At the end of the school year there were many whispered plots to seek justice against Harry on the Hogwarts Express while in route back to London. Dumbledore, not wanting his tool too damaged, apparated him back to the Dursleys' avoiding the train altogether.

Harry was stunned at the seeming air of indifference the four houses of Hogwarts gave the headmaster who explained to the school that he believed Harry and that Voldemort had returned. The lack of support from the student body and the school board gave Malfoy and his cronies the proverbial green light, and so they took advantage of the turn in public opinion and increased their assaults on the former golden boy of Gryffindor.

Four days before the leaving feast Harry had been blasted off the staircase by a combined banishing charm by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, which had him falling four floors to the hard flagstone floor below. Harry spent three days in and out of consciousness in the hospital wing recovering from multiple fractures and deep tissue injuries. Madam Pomfrey had him back on his feet just in time for the feast.

The inquiry in to the incident found no witnesses to the alleged attack, at least none who were willing to come forward, and though Dumbledore admonished the student body during dinner that night, no new information came forward.

None but a few seemed to feel any sense of guilt or worry about the condition of the young Gryffindor. However, that small group of students did begin to rethink their treatment of Harry, but they remained silent and did not speak out against the horrible conduct of their fellow students.

They feared the repercussions of speaking up for the widely unpopular boy. What angered Harry the most was that no one was punished for all the attacks on him. No one spoke up on his behalf, not even his own head of house, when his fellow Gryffindor's cast him from the dorms; she had stated in a conciliatory voice that it was within the house charter that a student could be expelled from the dorms if they had a majority vote for expulsion. This was nearly as emotionally painful as the distancing of his best friends.

oooOOOooo

Harry was left at the Dursleys a broken and tortured young man. The Dursleys like sharks smelling blood in the water when they saw him, wasted no time in physically demonstrating to Harry their displeasure in having him in their perfectly normal home again.

Just one week after being dropped off at Durzkaban, another piece of Harry's heart would be ripped out of his still wounded chest caused by the betrayal of his friends. Unbeknownst to Harry, Sirius Black had come to visit his godson in Little Whinging to try and cheer him up, and was horrifically overcome by two Dementors and was kissed.

Having only a "borrowed" wand he managed to steal from a less than observant wizard in Diagon Alley, it was not enough of a match to cast a patronus, not that it mattered much, he was still too weak from his stay in the wizard prison to even muster enough magic to even cast the spell.

Harry was informed a couple days later by owl no less! Dumbledore expressed his condolences that Sirius had been killed by the soul-sucking creatures, and reminded Harry to not leave his Uncle's house lest the Dementors make a return visit. Harry was inconsolable for several days.

A week later, Harry found himself at Gringotts listening to the will of his godfather much against the advice of the Head Master, who had strongly suggested that Harry let him take care of it himself. He assured him that if there was anything important that he needed to know he would contact him immediately. This just did not set well with Harry, who firmly told the old man that he **would** be going and with a goblin made portkey Dumbledore could not stop him.

The will reading was a very somber occasion but in a sad sort of way gave Harry a small modicum of hope. Sirius had bequeathed Harry everything, including the title of Lord Black. Sirius had not wanted what was left of the Black family fortune to fall into the hands of the Malfoys, where he knew it would be used to benefit Lucius and the pureblood agenda.

Harry was able to take the title of Lord Black because of his paternal grandmother Dorea Black, giving him a familial tie to the dark family. The ascension to Lord Black led to his emancipation, which also gave him the right to hear his parents will, which he had not known even existed. Harry was also shocked to learn that the Potter's were also titled within Wizarding Britain and could claim the Potter lordship as well.

Not wanting to spend another moment with the Dursleys, and having several properties to choose from, he decided to leave the suburban prison of Privet Drive. A goblin provided port-key soon had him staring at the front of an old dilapidated building in a rundown urban part of London.

Harry immediately moved into Number Twelve Grimauld Place wanting to be close to anything that reminded him of Sirius. And as this was the former home of his late godfather, as dark and depressing as it was, it was still a connection to the old marauder.

The day Harry took possession of number 12 Grimauld Place had been an eye opener. The only other magical home he had ever been in was the Burrow, but this magical house was something completely different.

The Burrow was what Harry would call 'homey chaos', there was no rhyme or reason to the modest home but it felt comfortable and lived in. Grimauld Place however felt like a Gothic museum with its antique furniture, ornately decorated rooms and portraits of various past family members in almost every room. Harry jumped as he saw at least a dozen severed heads of house elves leading up a staircase to the upper floors.

The most surprising had been the painting of a woman who he would learn was Sirius' mother, Walburga Black. When he had first entered she had noticed the mantle of House Black upon Harry and the Black signet ring on his finger. Her first reaction had been to screech at this young imposter. However, she soon realized the truth of what she had first felt when seeing the boy.

He carried the power of Lord Black, which was evidenced as he commanded her to be silenced and found that she could not utter another word, proving his authority over her. After several long minutes of reflection, she meekly gestured to Harry to lift the silencing spell on her and allow her to speak.

Harry and Walburga then spoke for nearly six hours about this new situation, and how he had become the Black of Blacks. Harry spoke of Sirius and how he had died and his innocence. He spoke of his own childhood, and found to his utter surprise a source of empathy and comfort in the former matriarch of the Black Family.

Walburga, Harry had learned, had never truly hated her son but had merely disagreed with him philosophically, and though she blasted him off the Family tapestry in a moment of rage, he had never been disowned from the family. She informed Harry that there was nothing more important to a Black than their family.

Although the Blacks had allied themselves with Voldemort at the beginning of his rise they became silent opponents of the Dark Lord's methods and had severed all ties with him when their son Regulus had been killed by the Dark Lord himself.

In Harry, she saw a chance to redeem herself as a mother and maybe redemption for the House of Black itself, and began to instruct Harry immediately in how to be the Lord Black, and how to bring honor back to the family. This included a crash course in the old Pureblood customs.

Walburga went from portrait to portrait introducing Harry to the various former heads of the family and informed him that they all would help him to adjust to life as Lord Black. He became privy to all the secrets of Number 12, concealed rooms, and hidden knowledge of spells, curses, and hexes developed by the Black Family over the centuries, and of course the powerful offensive and defense wards that only the head of house could activate or deactivate.

Unbelievably, Dumbledore had asked Harry if he could use Grimauld Place to hold meetings for his Order of the Phoenix, a vigilante group Dumbledore had created during the first war against Voldemort. Harry refused flatly after learning that Snape and the Weasleys were part of that organization.

The Weasleys had all but abandoned him, suggesting that he was turning dark, no voices were louder than that of Molly Weasley and sadly Ron as well. Harry didn't want to be reminded of that bitter betrayal every time a meeting was held. The public Howler Harry received in the Great Hall from the Weasley matriarch his last week in school had been traumatic enough, telling him he was a disgrace to the Potter name, and was not to darken her doorstep again.

Kreacher, the House Elf, received orders from his beloved mistress to serve the new Lord Black as he would her seemed to snap him out of his own depression. He began in earnest to get the ancient house back in appropriate Noble House order. Dobby the House Elf somehow felt Harry's emancipation and figured he could use his services as well, managed to pop his way through the ancient wards of the house.

Harry learned from the crazy elf that he was already bound to Harry; he had bound himself to the young man without his knowledge when he had first freed him from the tender mercies of Lucius Malfoy. Harry was bemused to learn that instead of freeing the elf he merely transferred ownership. Dobby had conveniently not mentioned that part.

Harry welcomed Dobby officially as part of the House of Potter-Black. Within days Kreacher and Dobby had the old house in immaculate condition, the House Elf Winky was also added to the Black Family, her addition requested pleadingly by Dobby. Soon the old manor became a house that was befitting of a Noble family once again.

It was Walburga that convinced Harry to return to Hogwarts much to his objectionable tirade. She had told him that he needed a proper education and the training that the school would provide, to be a proper lord. He was all set to leave the school behind him and isolate himself from the rest of the magical world, but Walburga nixed that idea quickly and tried to instill a sense of pride and purpose back into Harry's life.

He spent two months under the strict tutelage of Walburga Black and the other former heads of house, who was quite pleased that Harry was such a quick study. She taught him many of the Black Family spells, spells that were only taught to family members.

She taught him simple warding that every Black should know to keep him or herself safe from others. She taught him occlumency to protect his mind, which came with great effort, slowly but steadily Harry improved. Having the large house all to himself, and with nothing to distract him he found it easy to focus. He had formed a good solid foundation in the mental skill just prior to his return to Hogwarts though much development was still needed.

He was taught about the Potter and Black genealogies, he was surprised to learn that his grandmother Dorea Black was actually Walburga's aunt. He was taught about the place that both families held in Pureblood society and within the Wizengamot.

He was shown the family tapestry and where his line fit on the family tree. He felt a wave of sadness when he came to Sirius' face on the tapestry. Apparently Kreacher was told to repair all the damaged faces of members who had been blasted off for one reason or another.

He recognized the face of Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, but didn't recognize the other two women who were her sisters. There was an Andromeda Tonks nee Black, and a Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Harry was surprised to see so many beautiful looking women on the ancient tapestry and above average looking men as well.

When Harry asked Walburga about this she revealed to him a family secret that had been kept for more than a thousand years. Apparently, twelve hundred years ago, the then Lord Black, had fallen in love with and married a Bulgarian Veela, and since then all children born with Black heritage inherited this particular gene of beauty. It was also rumored that some even were born with the ability albeit minimal of the Veela allure.

Walburga listed all the Black members who were still alive and Harry was surprised that there were actually quite a few still living. He was also worried when he learned several had been followers of Voldemort. He received a measure of comfort though when Walburga explained some of the special nuances associated with being the head of the Black family.

One of these nuances is that no member of the Black family can knowingly use lethal spells to kill the Head of House. That was not to say they couldn't be injured, and die from injuries sustained, it just meant that they couldn't cast a spell that was meant to kill. Walburga explained it was the casters intent that made the difference. It was a spell put on each child born into the family. But she assured him that most Blacks did not follow Voldemort anymore but with few exceptions.

By the time September first rolled around Harry was determined to not let others dictate his life, and although he may not have a friend in the world that did not mean he would hide himself away. He was the Lord of House Potter and Lord of House Black, he came from two noble houses with a long and in one case infamous history and he would not be ashamed.

Walburga had taught him, "Harry, never show weakness in front of others. There are those who would pray upon your weaknesses and try and use them against you. Make alliances with those who will make our house strong, irrespective of which Hogwarts house they are from."

The problem though for Harry, was a heart crushing loneliness. He would mask it with an air of indifference while at school and in public, but beneath was a hunger to be accepted for who he was, to be believed, but most of all to be loved.

oooOOOooo

A tall lanky redheaded wizard and a bushy brown haired witch made their way down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. Each had on the typical Hogwarts robes with red piping that suggested they were in Gryffindor House. And over the left breast of each was shining silver 'P' indicating that they were school prefects.

"I tell ya 'Mione, I don't think he even has the guts enough to show up for the train let alone come back to school." Ron Weasley guffawed as he and Hermione Granger made their rounds.

"Well a second year Puff said that she definitely saw someone who looked like him get on the train." Hermione replied to her boyfriend.

"Potter is too much of a coward to show his face! Besides, the House voted at the end of term last year to ban him from the tower. He has no place to go, so why would he come back?"

"He does need to finish his schooling Ron." Hermione commented with a huff. "And maybe we should re-vote, I mean cooler heads might rethink what we have done, now that a couple of months have passed." Hermione stated with a little bit of hope.

"Not likely, I'll make sure the glory hog never sets foot in Gryffindor Tower again!" Ron stated heatedly. "Besides I doubt Seamus, Dean, or Neville would want to share a room with a murderer, not to mention the rest of the house." Ron snorted.

"B-but what if Harry was telling the truth? What if it was You-Know-Who is back and Peter did kill Cedric?" Hermione asked softly.

"Are you joking, who would believe that Harry could best You-Know-Who in a duel?" Ron chuckled mirthlessly. "The best dueler next to Dumbledore, and on top of that somehow miraculously escapes under the nose of You-Know-Who and a dozen Death Eaters! Come on Hermione use your brain, you're the smartest witch of our age! Do you honestly think that Harry would have survived if all that he said happened was true?" Ron spat at her challengingly.

Hermione ducked her head and looked at the floor, her shoulders slumped. "I-I guess not." She shook her head slowly and let out a sad sigh. "I guess I just don't want to believe that he would make all that up. He's been our best friend since first year."

"All he did was use us Hermione! He copied yours and my homework for years. If not for me and you getting past the traps in first year the stone would have been stolen. It was me who stopped Lockhart from obliviating us."

"But Harry did kill the basilisk." Hermione put in.

"So he says! No one knows for sure do they? He could have made the whole thing up! Ginny was too far out of it to really know for sure." Ron retorted.

"But something was petrifying the students, and I-I remember the glowing yellow eyes and did the research and everything pointed to a basilisk." Hermione tried to defend Harry.

"Did you actually see a basilisk Hermione?" Ron asked haughtily

"Well no, it's like I said, I just saw a pair of yellow eyes." She whispered.

"Exactly!" Ron stated triumphantly. "That could have been anything, an illusion or glamour to disguise the real culprit!"

"But, what about all the other…"

"No buts Hermione!" Ron growled. "All Potter wants is to become more famous and get more money! And he'll do anything to get it, even if he has to hurt or kill others like poor Cedric." Ron stated with finality. "Now I'm tired of talking about the git. How's about we kip off to our compartment and you can show me how much you like to kiss me?" Ron stated creepily waggling his eyebrows.

"We have to finish our rounds Ron! We have the rest of the train to walk." Hermione stated in a businesslike manner.

"Fine, but afterward you're gonna have to really make it up to me." Ron smirked lasciviously. Hermione rolled her eyes in tired exasperation and the two resumed their patrol.

Ron and Hermione had come nearly to the end of the train when she noticed a compartment that had the shades pulled down and the door locked. She knocked on the door to find out who had locked the door since it was a train rule that all compartment were to remain unlocked.

"Excuse me!" Hermione called through the door. "You are not allowed to lock your door. Please unlock it now." She waited for an answer that did not come. Knocking again she demanded entrance.

"We are school prefects! And you will open the door now or lose points for your house!" Again there was no response.

"Fine!" Hermone replied in a huff in exasperation. "We'll just have to inform the onboard professor to deal with you!"

"I'll take care of this Mione, no need to get the professor. Besides they usually sleep during the trip anyway." Ron stated arrogantly.

Ron removed his wand from his robes and pointed the magical foci at the lock on the door and incanted the unlocking spell in an attempt to open the door. "Alohamora!" Ron voiced. The spell left his wand and connected with the lock…nothing.

He tried again, throwing as much power as he could into the spell. The spell hit the lock but quite unexpectedly there was a magical backlash as the spell was exponentially reflected back at the caster and threw the tall redhead back and into the compartment across the corridor. He hit the ground with a heavy thud frightening a group of second year Puffs who had been chatting.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed as she rushed to the side of her fallen boyfriend. "A-are you okay?!" She asked worriedly at the dazed redhead.

"Ugh! What happened?" Ron mumbled his head spinning from the returned spell.

"Your spell was deflected. I'm guessing that some seventh year put a repelling ward on the compartment." Hermione replied helping Ron to his feet.

"That's illegal!" Ron yelled.

"Well, I don't think it is illegal, but definitely against the rules." Hermione corrected him.

Harry had heard the disturbance and had pulled up the shades covering the door window to see who had tried to enter his compartment. He saw his two former best friends across the hall; Hermione was helping Ron to his feet. He felt a pang of sadness as he stared at the two but it was quickly suppressed when he saw the rage in Ron's eyes as his own met his former friend's.

"Potter! You'll pay for that Potter! You'll be in detention for a month if I have my way!" Ron Weasley yelled, spittle flying all over the compartment, frightened screams from the Puff's ended his little tirade as Hermione drug him out of the compartment.

Before Hermione could say a word Harry had quickly closed the shades again and resumed his seat. Any hope of reconnecting to at least one of his friends he felt was truly gone. Harry reflected back on the words of Walburga on showing weakness. _'Do not let them see you any way but strong Harry. Show strength in your words and actions. Do not make promises that you do not keep whether those promises are made to an ally or an enemy. You control your destiny Harry; never let anyone tell you otherwise.'_

"I control my destiny." Harry whispered as his eyes returned to the passing countryside. "But it seems that destiny has something to say about that. I have a madman out for my blood, and I don't even know why. I'm alone and isolated, _hmpf, _if I survive another year it would be a miracle. I don't see as if I have any control over my destiny or anything else for that matter."

Again that feeling of loneliness rose within Harry's chest. It was a burning ache that just seemed to grow bigger and bigger as the days went by. He was under no illusion that he would be received warmly at the ancient Wizarding School, but he knew Walburga was right, he needed the education and training and he could only get that from Hogwarts.

He had become such a societal pariah that finding tutors willing to train him along with what the Ministry and Daily Prophet were saying about him was near impossible. In the end Hogwarts was the only option left to him and begrudgingly he was returning.

The pounding on his compartment door resumed. He heard Ron's voice bellowing out a command to open the door. Underneath his loud tirade he barely made out Hermione's voice trying to calm the redhead down. Her efforts finally won out when she had whispered something to the prat that Harry was unable to hear.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and Harry waited patiently while the train emptied. He didn't want any confrontations either from his so called former friends or anyone else. He knew that they would come soon enough and he wanted to enjoy the peace while there was any to be had.

The noise had almost died down signifying that the train was near empty. He slowly slid open the compartment door and made his way off the train. There was only one carriage left, as he made his way to it he jumped, there attached to the carriage was a skeletal winged horse or something horse-like.

He eyed the animal cautiously but it did not seem to be hostile at all, in fact it appeared quite docile. He reached out gently and placed his hand on the neck of the animal. It felt cool and surprisingly very soft to the touch. The animal turned its head toward Harry and nuzzled his shoulder with its nose. Harry smiled at the beast and rubbed the long snout which seemed to be the perfect thing to do, the animal let out a contented whinny.

"Well, I guess I have one friend again." Harry chuckled mirthlessly. Harry stepped up into the carriage and sat, it immediately made its way up to the castle.

oooOOOooo

Harry stood just outside the Great Hall; he could hear the loud chattering of the students within. 'This is it.' He sighed to himself. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He adjusted his cloak which was made up of the finest acromantula silk. Walburga had insisted that as a lord he should dress the part.

He took one more breath to steady his nerves and then strode into the Great Hall with his head held high, shoulders back and a gaze of indifference on his face. He took even strides as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.

It was eerie; the whole hall fell silent and all eyes were suddenly upon him. The only sound came from the heels of his custom made dragon hide boots as they impacted on the flagstone floor. Harry came to the end of the table closest to the door and prepared to sit. Those who had been sitting there quickly shuffled further down the table distancing themselves as far as possible from the deranged killer.

"Oi! Potter! We don't want your kind at our table!" Ron Weasley bellowed but was completely ignored by Harry who did not even acknowledge that he heard the boy.

"Potter! You're not wanted here! Dirty up someone else's table! **OI POTTER**!"

"Mr. Weasley that is quite enough." Dumbledore had risen from his seat and spoke.

"But professor he's a murderer!" Ron yelled out getting nods from several students, including the majority of Hufflepuff.

Harry sat stoically, not looking at anyone. "Mr. Potter is no murderer Mr. Weasley, Cedric's death was tragically caused by Lord Voldemort, not young Mister Potter." Dumbledore stated getting gasps and squeals from the majority of the students and not a small number of the faculty.

"You weren't there headmaster; you can't know what really happened!" A blonde Hufflepuff named Hanna Abbott yelled glaring at Harry. Several voices added their agreement to hers.

"All we have is his word Headmaster." Marrietta Edgecombe stated from her seat at the Ravenclaw table. "Even if it were true, I hardly think Potter could match an adult wizard especially You-Know-Who!" She spat. More voices of agreement began to join the rising tide.

Amidst the continuing back and forth amongst the students and the headmaster, one member of the staff was smirking to herself. 'This will be much easier than I thought' she mused as she plucked a piece of lint from her pink cardigan.

A loud bang from Dumbledore's wand brought back order to the Great Hall as students retook their seats, but the barely restrained hostility would not be denied for very long. And the target of that hostility was one Harry Potter. Plans were even now being made by every house to take out their anger on the fame seeking brat.

The rest of the feast and sorting was a blur to Harry, his thoughts and attention was turned inward as he tried to push down the anxiety and sadness and yes the loneliness that he was feeling. He was grateful however for the extra defensive enhancements he had placed on his cloaks and robes by Madam Malkin. The extra twenty galleons would be well worth the price. He knew that those enhancements would soon be put to the test.

He was brought back to his senses as he heard the scraping of benches being pushed. The four houses had gotten to their feet and were now making their way to their respective dorms. Harry felt a presence behind him and immediately stiffened preparing for an attack. When none came he turned around to see Albus Dumbledore standing behind him.

"Harry my boy; I wonder if you wouldn't join me in my office for a moment. There are some things I wished to discuss with you before you head back to the dorms.

"Of course, headmaster." Harry stated as he stood and walked out of the Great Hall with the tall man. Harry noticed that there were several disappointed looks at him as he walked next to the headmaster. Apparently the impromptu meeting with Dumbledore had ruined a few plans against the dark haired boy. Harry sighed resignedly as he kept pace with the older wizard.

Ten minutes later Harry sat in a chair facing the headmaster who was sitting behind his desk with his fingers steepled in front of him and his light blue eyes twinkling merrily. Harry knew that the headmaster was waiting for him to speak, it was a game Harry had picked up on over the years, and he who cracked first lost the battle of wills. Harry was determined not to lose this battle; it seemed childish, but whatever victory however small was what Harry needed to keep his spirits up.

"Harry I'm pleasantly surprised how you managed to hold your temper during the feast, I was sure that you would have been on your feet challenging everyone." Dumbledore stated with half a smile.

"And what would I have accomplished with arguing Headmaster? Their opinions are what they are and no amount of me saying otherwise would do any good. And when you consider that my closest friends have that same opinion of me, it is very unlikely that others who do not know me would change their minds." Harry replied flatly showing no emotion, hiding his true feelings behind the mask of indifference that Walburga had taught him to use.

"I'm sure your friends don't subscribe to what was said in there." Dumbledore began.

"Are you serious Headmaster? Were you not just in the Great Hall earlier?" Harry answered in disbelief. "Ron was leading the charge against me."

"Well you know very well how impulsive Mr. Weasley can be, I'm sure that deep down he believes you. He's just going through a difficult time. But I'm sure you'll be best mates again by tomorrow."

"He led the group that kicked me out of the tower last year!" Harry stated a little more heatedly than he wanted to. He quickly schooled his features again and stared coolly back at Dumbledore.

"That was last year; I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way now, and I know that Ms. Granger is quite fond of you and has always supported you."

Harry stared at the headmaster without blinking. "She apparently stands with Weasley headmaster. She abandoned me at the beginning of last year like the rest of the school. If she was so fond of me and supported me, then she has an odd way of showing it. No one forced her to wear those blasted badges, I'm sure she just radiated fondness when the 'Potter Stinks' message flashed across the badge." Harry said softly but the underlying anger was there.

"I'm sure it was just a momentary lapse in her judgment Harry." Dumbledore tried to justify her actions. Harry just shook his head.

"All I ask is that you give them another chance." Dumbledore smiled, but Harry said nothing and an uncomfortable silence soon filled the room.

"Well then, on to another topic. I'm worried about your safety Harry, being alone at Grimauld Place is not the best place for you to be. I would like you to reconsider returning to your Aunt and Uncle's house at the end of the school year…at least for part of the summer!" Dumbledore added quickly.

Harry started to laugh, it started soft and low but quickly turned into a full on belly laugh. "There is no way, no way headmaster that I will ever **EVER** return to that place." Harry stated firmly ceasing all laughter.

Dumbledore continued undaunted, he figured that the Dursleys would be a no go but using that as his opening he was hoping that Harry would be more pliant for the next suggestion.

"I suggest a compromise then Harry." Dumbledore started. Harry raised an eyebrow readying himself for the line of crap that was about to spew from the headmasters mouth. "I will allow you to leave the Dursley's and stay at Grimauld place if you allow some of the order to stay there as well. They will just be there to protect you and keep you company." Dumbledore smiled magnanimously.

Harry slowly stood from his chair and met the twinkling blue eyes of Dumbledore with his own killing curse green eyes. Harry placed both hands on the large desk and leaned forward his eyes staring through Dumbledore's and spoke softly but sternly through his teeth.

"Let me make this perfectly clear headmaster. You no longer dictate to me how I live my life; you do not get to decide where I go or what I do outside these walls. In case you have forgotten I am an emancipated minor and seen as an adult in the Wizarding World with all the rights and privileges associated with being an adult.

"I **will **not return to the Dursleys and I **will** not allow anyone from your bird watching club into my current home. Any attempt to usurp my rights as not only a legal adult, but also as a Lord to two Ancient and Noble Houses and you will find yourself answering to the Wizengamot. Now, if that is all headmaster…it is late and I wish to retire." Harry then turned on his heel and walked out of the door and made his way to Gryffindor Tower.

Ten minutes later Harry arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, the guardian of Gryffindor Tower. Harry sighed heavily as he saw his trunk once again sitting on the floor. "I suppose I'm still not welcome into the tower?" Harry asked the painted woman.

"As if we would allow someone like you into the house of the brave and noble" The fat woman sniffed and then stepped out of her portrait.

"Just bloody fantastic!" Harry spat as he sat down heavily on his trunk. At least he had put protections on his trunk to keep it from being broken into or damaged.

"Now what am I supposed to do? Maybe McGonagall will over rule them? On second thought 'Fuck em!' if they don't want me, then I sure as hell don't want anything to do with them." Harry spat and although his words were strong, Harry could not help the few tears that escaped from his eyes.

As he sat there mustering the courage to go and ask Madam Pomfrey for a bed again in the Hospital wing he noticed a glowing light just around the corner from where he sat. The bluish white light pulsed as it neared him. He felt a weak pull from the floating orb, seeming to beckon him to follow.

Harry got up quickly and shrunk his trunk placing it in his pocket; he hesitated for a moment before deciding 'what the hell' and followed the light as it slowly moved along the corridor. Gryffindor tower was located in the west wing of the seventh floor of the castle. The light was directing him toward the east wing of the seventh floor. It was an unused and rarely traveled part of the castle.

"Where are you leading me?" Harry wondered out loud, getting a little worried. He drew his wand from his cloak and held it tightly in front of him as he continued forward in the dimly lit hallway.

Hogwarts students were used to seeing moving and speaking portraits and the many ghosts that inhabited the ancient school, and although the majority were benign…well no-one knew for sure about the Bloody Baron, but on the whole the ghost did not bother the students.

But Harry had yet to see a floating light that appeared sentient, at least sentient enough to make him feel a need to follow it, and lead him to a seldom traveled part of the castle. But Harry being a curious sort and never afraid of an adventure followed the floating orb regardless, keeping himself however prepared for anything.

Harry found himself in a corridor devoid of portraits, statues or any other form of decoration except for one solitary tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. The orb then suddenly stopped in front of a large section of bare wall.

The orb floated in front of him and then suddenly flew into the tapestry behind him, animating it. Harry jumped slightly as the woven image of Barnabas turned toward him and spoke. "Speak thy need young wizard and three times pass this wall of stone and you will be provided with that which ye require."

Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow at the man in the tapestry and then looked back over his shoulder at the bare wall. "What the hell does that mean?" Harry murmured. Shrugging his shoulder he began to pace back and forth in front of the bare wall and speaking his need. "I need a safe place to stay and while you're at it I could use a friend." Harry stated almost sarcastically but that was a true desire of his heart. Yes he needed a place to stay but he desperately wanted someone he could talk to, someone he could confide in, someone who understood what he was feeling inside.

Harry was so lost in his own thoughts, as he walked back and forth in front of the wall, he didn't see the appearance of a large oak door until he heard the creak of the door opening. Harry stopped and stared at the formerly bare wall and gawked at the door that was slowly opening.

Harry cautiously poked his head through the door and saw a room very much like the Gryffindor common room but smaller and much cozier in size and design. There were medieval tapestries along the sides of the room, a large hearth with a fire blazing in it. Above the hearth was a large portrait but apparently with no one in it. Two large comfortable looking chairs were facing the fire their backs toward Harry, and in front and to the sides of the chairs were two comfy couches, soft and inviting.

To the left of the chairs along the wall were two other doors, he would have to find out what lay behind them. To the right was a medium sized table possibly for taking meals or studying and along the wall a large bookcase with several dozen books. The room itself was dimly lit but warm and inviting.

Harry stepped into the room placing his wand back into his robes. His wonder filled eyes were roaming everywhere as he took in the decor. He approached the two chairs deciding to take a seat in front of the glowing fire. As he was about to reach the chairs the door closed with a faint click which caused Harry to turn toward the door. Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned back around only to find a wand pointed straight at his face and a feminine voice growling at him…"Who the hell are you!?"

oooOOOooo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter!**_

_**A/N**__**: I was humbled to get so many understanding comments on this reworking, I did get a few comments from some less than pleased readers, but if I've learned anything over the years that I've been posting is that you need a thick skin. You can never please everyone so don't try, its best to just please yourself. (Okay that sounded wrong, but nothing untoward was meant.)**_

_**Character Note**__**: I wanted to say something here about how I picture Bellatrix in this story. I have received many comments in regards to how I portray Bella, and that she is too far away from the Bellatrix of canon. In canon the adult Bellatrix was a powerful psychotic witch with sociopathic tendencies and an unhealthy fixation on Voldemort.**_

_**We are told little to nothing about Bellatrix's past in canon, especially her childhood. I picture my Bella as someone similar to Draco Malfoy in that she is very proud of her heritage, a bit cocky, and definitely vindictive and has the skill and power to make life hell for anyone. I also see her as flirtatious and a very much a seductress when she wants to be, but she is also a very independent and rebellious teen that is at the cusp of life altering event (marriage contract). Her rebellious and independent nature is what is influencing her current decisions. And the events in this story will alter her fate and destiny as other option become available to her.**_

_**She will not be a 'Mary Sue' character in this reworking, and her darker leanings will manifest themselves from time to time as she continues to struggle to define herself as she works out who she wants to be as the story unfolds.**_

_**Chapter Notes**__**: Changes in this chapter are found in the dialogue between the Black Sisters on the train, and in the Great Hall. **_

Chapter 2: The Rebel

September 3, 1971 - Hogwarts Express:

"You can't hide from him forever Bella."

"The hell I can't! If he so much as looks at me sideways I'll curse him into the next century!" The fifteen year old beauty known as Bellatrix Black growled to her younger sister Andromeda.

"Really Bella, we're all in the same house there is no way to avoid running into him. Besides, father hasn't agreed to it yet. You know how he is; he will look over the contract with a fine tooth comb before ever agreeing to anything." Andromeda told her sister in a placating tone.

"Andi, it's a bloody marriage contract! A contract to the dumbest, ugliest, sorriest excuse for a human being that has graced the world of the living! Sweet Morgana! How can father even think about forcing me to marry a Lestrange! **RUDOLPHUS LESTRANGE** of all people! I won't do it, I just won't do it!" Bella was almost hyperventilating she was so angry.

"He may not agree to it Bella. I'm sure if you just spoke to father he would listen." Andromeda stated optimistically.

Bella sighed heavily, folding her arms tightly across her chest. "I already spoke to him." Bella told her sister with a scowl.

"And?" Andi coaxed.

"And he said it was not my place to offer an opinion. That it was a matter to be decided between wizards! Can you believe that?!" Bella fumed. Andromeda sat across from her sister and tried to come up with something to ease her sister's frustration.

"Well…you still have over a year before you have to worry about it." Andi offered weakly. Bella looked at her in incredulity.

"What?!" Bella snapped.

"I-I just mean even if he does sign it, you don't turn sixteen for a couple more weeks and you won't have to marry until your seventeenth birthday. S-so you have a year to convince father to…"

"To what Andi?! Once he signs that bloody contract he's locked into it. The Lestranges will have put all kinds of penalties in the contract to prevent any rescinding on father's part. If he signs it Andi, it's all over. Whether it's a year from now or a week from now, once he signs the contract I become property of Rudolphus bloody Le-gag-me!" Bella's voice strained. Andi near tears for her sister sat back hard and slumped in her seat.

Andi looked up to see her sister with tears in her eyes, slowly one tear drop after another rolled down her soft cheeks. It was surprising to Andromeda to see her sister in such a state. Bellatrix was the oldest and the most emotionally composed of the sisters. She always had an air of togetherness about her, an inner strength that could not be bent. She was extremely passionate in her beliefs and was not afraid to voice her opinion.

But Andromeda on a rare few occasions saw the softer side of her sister. Bellatrix was a romantic at heart; she loved life and was a free-spirit, but the one thing that only she knew about her sister was that she wanted a prince charming, someone to sweep her off her feet. She was in love with the idea of falling in love. She dreamed of finding her prince charming, he who would rescue her and whisk her away to a life of joy and happiness. To have the threat of a marriage contract over her head was the antithesis of what Bella believed in and it was something that would kill her very spirit to have forced upon her.

A knock on the door brought Bella's and Andromeda's attention back to the present. Bella pulled her wand and cleaned up her face then surreptitiously held it to her side in case the new visitors were undesirables. Andromeda rose from her seat and slowly slid the door open.

"Hi Andi! Hi Bella!" An eleven year old Narcissa Black bounced into her sisters' compartment dragging a pretty redheaded girl with her.

"Hi Cissy." Bella replied. "Who's your friend?" Eyeing the blushing girl.

"This is my newest best friend…Lily Evans!" Narcissa stated proudly. "She's a first year like me." Narcissa proclaimed happily.

"That's wonderful Cissy! I'm Andromeda, Cissy's sister and a third year. This is our older sister Bella, she's a fifth year." Andromeda introduced themselves to the eleven year old redhead.

"Evans…Evans...I'm not familiar with your surname." Bellatrix stated tapping her chin in thought. "Are your parent's half-blood's?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"Bella! What a rude question!" Andromeda chastised her older sister.

"Whoa Andi! I meant nothing by it. I was just asking." Bella held up her hands as if to surrender.

"Sorry." Andromeda blushed apologetically.

"W-well I guess from what I've been told by others is that I'm considered a muggleborn." Lily explained a little unsure if she had the wording right.

Bella looked at Andromeda and then to Narcissa and sighed heavily. "You know what father is going to say, not to mention Aunt Walburga if they find out that Cissy has a muggleborn friend." Bella stated to her sisters meaningfully.

"Oh poo!" Narcissa replied and stomped her feet. "I don't care what papa says, Lily is really nice and I like her!" Cissy stated stubbornly.

Andromeda chuckled and patted her little sister's head warmly. "That a girl!" Andromeda said to her little sister giving her an affectionate smile.

"Is there something wrong with being a muggleborn?" Lily asked bluntly, narrowing her eyes at the sisters and folding her arms in front of her. Bella raised an elegant eyebrow as she heard the redhead speak with indignation and strength. 'I like this girl.' Bella mused to herself. 'She has spirit.'

"Come sit down Lily." Bella offered a seat to the little redhead, Narcissa sitting right next to her. Andi and Bella took their seats across from them.

"Unfortunately in our world Lily, there are people who will judge you based on your parentage or heritage. Blood status is very important to the "Old" families." She explained.

"Blood status?" Lily asked in confusion looking between the sisters.

"Yes blood status; there are four classes of magic born in our world; Pure-bloods, half-bloods, Squibs and muggleborns or mud-bloods as some unfortunately call them. It is a very derogative term that some in our society use, it means dirty-blood." Bella continued to explain before Lily could ask.

"What's a squib and why does blood matter?" Lily asked.

"A Squib is a person born to magical parents but has little to no magic themselves. Purebloods are magicals that can trace their family magic back several generations. Some believe that the older your family the purer your blood and the better magically you are, and your social status as a pureblood puts you above everybody else." Andromeda offered.

"Is that true though? I mean, will I be weaker magically because I'm a muggle-born?" Lily asked sullenly.

"No, not necessarily. I know some muggle-born and half-bloods that are very powerful. The difference is in the family magic." Andromeda told the little redhead.

"I don't understand…family magic?" Lily asked a little confused.

"Well, many of the old families have created their own spells, curses and the like that they keep a closely guarded secret from outsiders." Bella explained.

"Well that's selfish!" Lily huffed indignantly.

Bella chuckled at the naivety of the first year muggle-born. "Knowledge is power Lily, and the more knowledge one has the more powerful they are. We keep our family magic a secret to have an advantage over our enemies. Do you understand?" Bella asked.

Lily nodded. "In other words blood doesn't make you more powerful, but knowledge of unique spells can give you an advantage."

Bella smiled at the intelligent younger girl. "A Ravenclaw for sure." Bella grinned.

"So are you purebloods then?" Lily asked the sisters.

"We are Lily, and unfortunately our family is one of those who believe in the blood purity thing, that, and our family is considered a dark family because of some of our magical practices. More so because of our family magic than us being evil or anything like that." Andromeda told her sister's new friend.

"Our parents believe in blood purity and that we as purebloods are better than everyone else. My sisters and I have a different view than our parents, but there is constant pressure placed upon us to have the same views. I can't count the times that Bella has been punished for not acting like a proper pureblood princess. Don't tell anyone but she's the rebel in the family." Andromeda winked conspiratorially at Lily who grinned back.

"Why are you a rebel?" Lily tilted her head questioningly at the oldest Black sister.

Cissy giggled. "Well for starters; she likes muggle music and clothing. This drives mother and father spare."

"So I like the Rolling Stones!" Bella hissed. "It's better than what we have in the Wizarding world!"

"The who?" Lily asked.

"I like them too!" Bella replied excitedly.

Lily looked confused. "No, I mean who are the Rolling Stones?"

"Oh!" Bella chuckled. "Being a muggle-born I thought you would have known. They're this muggle band who came out a few years ago. They're completely brilliant!" Bella told the young girl.

"So your parents don't approve?" Lily asked innocently. Three snorts came from the Black sisters simultaneously.

"They don't approve of anything muggle." Andromeda replied with a slow shake of the head. "They seem to think that muggle influences corrupt our way of life and culture. I don't really agree with that though, I think we can learn a lot from them and there are some really wonderful and amazing witches and wizards that are muggle-born." Andromeda said wistfully.

Narcissa giggled and Bella smirked. "That's because she has it bad for some Hufflepuff named Tonks!" Bella laughed at her sister Andi who maturely stuck her tongue out at her."

"Oh very lady-like Andi!" Bella said holding her stomach trying hard not to laugh.

The laughter at Andi's expense was soon cut short when the door slammed open and five boys dressed in Slytherin colors made their way into the compartment.

"Well, well, well, if it's not the infamous Black sisters." A tall boy of seventeen smirked obnoxiously at the occupants of the compartment. He had long greasy brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail, he had a large almost bulbous nose with overly large pores, and a bushy uni-brow topped a pair of dull brown eyes.

"What do you want Rudy?!" Bella said with distaste in her voice.

"Don't call me **RUDY**!" The boy spat. "My name is Rudolphus! Not Rudy!" Rudolphus Lestrange spat indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Bella stated dismissively waving her hand absently at him. "What do you want _Ruuudy?" _Bella smirked at the reddening face of the unsightly boy. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you Bellatrix. As I'm sure you already know, you soon will be mine and if you haven't learned your place by the time we're married, I _**will**_ make sure that you know your place when we are!" He sneered.

Bella was on her feet in a flash and had her wand jabbed underneath the chin of the older boy. "Is that a threat _Ruudy_, should we find out here and now who the better witch is?!" Rudolphus involuntarily gulped as Bella dug her wand in.

Rudolphus glared at the raven haired witch and lowly growled defiantly. "I will tame you yet wench, if I have to break you mentally and physically to do it. You may act bold now, but heed my words you _will_ be mine eventually, and you _**will**_ learn your place!"

"How dare you threaten a daughter of House Black?!" Bella hissed digging her wand deeper into the large boy's neck.

"Your family is a spec on our shoes, no better than a house of pig farmers and buggerers of sheep. You forget _Your Place_…Rudy! No member of House Black submits…we command! It is you who will learn their place, and that place is far away from me if you ever hope to procreate!" Bella replied darkly, she quickly pointed her wand toward his crotch.

Unbeknownst to Bella, Rudolphus' friends had pulled their wands and were in a standoff with her sisters and Lily. The two first year girls were obviously out matched, and did not really know any useful spells but they nonetheless stood their ground with Andromeda.

Fifth years, Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe had their wands pointed at the three girls. They were all snickering at the useless gesture of the three younger girls. They were all confidant that they could take them out easily.

Rudolphus slowly backed away from Bella who raised her wand pointing it at his heart. "This isn't over Bella; watch your back wench, you _**will**_ learn your place!" With those parting words, Rudolphus and his crew backed out of the compartment and returned to their own.

Bella slammed the door shut and sat down heavily on the compartment seat. She clenched her hands angrily and her body began to shake in fury. Andromeda was quickly beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled Bella to her tightly in an attempt to calm her older sister.

Lily sat stunned at what had just occurred, Narcissa was holding her hand telling her that everything was alright now. But Lily had never experienced anything as potentially violent as this had been and began to wonder about exactly what she had gotten herself into. The Wizarding world seemed much more dangerous than she had imagined.

"If this is what I have to look forward to Andi, I swear I'll kill him before he puts pen to paper on that accursed contract." Bella admitted with a deadly calm voice.

"He and his peons are going to continue to harass me, I know they will…they'll just lay in wait for a chance to catch me off guard. I can't deal with continually looking over my shoulder Andi; I have to do something about them, before they do something to me."

Andromeda looked suspiciously at her sister. "What exactly are you planning on doing, Bella?"

"Hogwarts is a very big place, lots of old forgotten classrooms and hidden passageways, high dangerous towers where people could…accidently fall from." She shrugged innocently.

"Bellatrix Black!" Andromeda hissed. "You can't go and kill the scion of an old house!"

"Who said anything about killing anybody?" Bellatrix smirked. "All I'm saying is that…accidents happen."

"We'll before you go getting yourself tossed into Azkaban, Bella. We could speak with Professor Slughorn, maybe he could talk to them about leaving you alone." She stated, but then thinking of their head of house sighed in disbelief at her own suggestion. Slughorn was an excellent teacher but was not the best at confrontations.

"Wouldn't do any good." Bella replied. "He can't be around all the time to watch them. I'm not even safe in our dorm rooms. Rodolphus is a seventh year prefect and can enter the girl's wing of the dorms anytime he likes. I'm not safe in the Slytherin dorms with him prowling around. I can't protect myself twenty four hours a day." She admitted.

"Well, let's speak to Slughorn anyway maybe there is at least another place where you could stay." Andromeda offered. Bella nodded weakly but she was not optimistic.

Bella spent the rest of the train ride in deep meditative thought. She knew that the reasons her father and her Uncle Orion, who was head of the Black family, were considering the marriage contract were two fold.

First, The Lestranges' were old money and purebloods, not nearly as old as the Blacks but they could trace their lineage back about four centuries. A marriage between the two families would lend to a stronger Old Family alliance within the Wizengamot and thus more political power.

Second and this was the most difficult for Bella to admit, was because she was seen as far too rebellious and too curious with all things muggle. They, her family, felt that she needed to be reigned in and the contract would ensure her obedience to her husband's wishes. An old family ritual would bind her will to her future husband's; she needed but sign the contract with a Lestrange family Blood Quill.

Bella feared a loss of self more than anything else she could think of. She was an independent young woman, strong willed and passionate and that's how she liked herself. This marriage would slowly suppress her very nature and she knew she would rather die than give up her freedom of self.

Bella glanced over at her sisters and wondered what fates awaited them in the future. Would they be forced into the same type of marriages? Andi was always glowing after spending time with Ted Tonks, Bella knew that if her parents found out about the relationship that she had with the muggle-born wizard, Andi would most likely meet the same fate as she herself was fated to have…a bloody magic binding marriage contract!

Little Cissy was so carefree and so full of innocent wonder, did she have the faintest idea what their parents would say to her if they discovered she had befriended a 'mudblood.' A snort of derision escaped from Bella as she thought over her parent's reaction.

'There's got to be some way out of this mess. I won't lose my free will just to satisfy my parent's ambitions and desires. I want to find my own husband, I know he's out there somewhere, and he damn well better hurry the hell up and make an appearance! I swear I'll bloody well kill Lestrange before submitting to that troll.' Bella mused, disheartened and frustrated.

The sun was nearly gone from the sky, its dying rays casting the sky above in orange and purple hues. She stood and opened up her trunk. "We should get our robes on." She said. "We should be arriving in Hogsmeade soon. Lily, do you need to go get your robes?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, they're in my trunk back towards the other end of the train." Lily told the older girl.

"I'll go with you." Narcissa chirped in.

"I'll go with you to, wouldn't want the pair of you to get into trouble." Andromeda told the two first years with a slight smile. "Be back in a mo' sis." Andromeda told Bella as she escorted the two first years to get Lily's trunk.

Bella had finished changing and was flipping through her DADA book when Andromeda returned to the compartment with Narcissa and Lily. Narcissa had a scowl on her face when she entered and Lily looked ready to spit nails. Both girls' hair was completely frizzy and almost standing on end.

"What happened?" Bella asked examining the two upset first years and stifling a chuckle.

"We ran into cousin Sirius and Cousin James." Narcissa replied hotly.

Bella palmed her face in exasperation. "What did the two miscreants do this time?"

Andromeda chuckled. "Oh they thought it would be funny to put a static charm on Cissy's and Lily's trunks. When they reached for them they were hit with a shock of static electricity and their hair frizzed out." The middle Black sister giggled.

"It's not funny! Do you know how long it will take me to brush this out?!" Narcissa griped.

"Not to worry little sister." Bella took out her wand and with a couple of twirling passes over the head of the two first years and their hair returned to the sleek long hair they each had. "There…that's better isn't it?"

"I suppose…but those two are gonna pay!" Narcissa stamped her foot down already planning her revenge on her cousins Sirius Black and James Potter. Bella smirked and Andromeda chuckled at their little sister's temper. Narcissa, although usually sweet, had a vindictiveness about her that even frightened them.

The train began to slow as it approached the platform at Hogsmeade station. The three sisters and Lily Evans made their way off the scarlet steam engine. A booming voice called out "Firs' years! Firs' years to me!"

"Okay you two, we'll see you in the Great Hall." Andromeda told the two first years.

"Oh and say hello to the giant squid when you see him!" Bella yelled out to the two girls as she was heading for the carriages.

"There's not really a giant squid is there?" Lily asked Narcissa, her eyes comically wide.

"Not sure, but I have heard it mentioned before." The blonde told her friend.

"Oh dear!" Lily breathed.

oooOOOooo

The Great Hall was filled with chatter as the returning students conversed and gossiped with their friends that they hadn't seen over the summer holiday. A hot topic had been the whispered rumors of a political movement of ultra conservative purebloods, a group that had popped up about four years ago. All over Britain, both in large and small magical communities, bully pulpits had sprung up, with a message of _**'Return to Traditional Values! – Down with Muggle Destructive Influences!" **_

Small riots had broken out in some of the smaller communities, it was even rumored that there had been a few accidental deaths here and there. A general unease had begun to spread across Magical Britain, but most of the older families were taking a wait and see attitude, while other families including the Blacks were throwing their support to the new movement.

The movement was being lead by a mysterious but charismatic wizard who extolled the virtues of Pureblood society; he warned that the Pureblood way of life was in danger of becoming polluted with muggle ideas and corrupt values.

Bella and Andromeda had taken a seat at the end of the Slytherin table as their fellow classmates fell in around them. Sixth year Slytherin Olivia Rosier sat to the left of Bella her face looking like the cat who ate the canary. "Sooo, I hear you are betrothed to Rudolphus." The short blonde stated with a knowing smirk.

"I believe you have sadly been misinformed my dear Olivia." Bella responded with an indifferent air about her.

"That's not what he's been telling everyone on the train. Word is he's going to approach Slughorn about the two of you living in the married quarters."

"What?! That repulsive bastard has a lot of nerve!" Bella spat with aversion.

"I don't know why you've got your knickers in a twist. He's a pureblood from a wealthy, not to mention old family. And…he is involved in politics." The sixth year commented.

"Politics!" Bella chortled. "He wouldn't know his arse from a motion if his life depended on it!" Bella sneered.

"I wouldn't let him hear you say that. The Lestranges have become very active in politics of late. They are supporting the new movement that promises those of our stature will one day be given our rightful dues! And Rudolphus and Rabastan are officers in the youth corps of the cause. They have actually met this mysterious Lord and they said that he will bring back power and prosperity to we purebloods, and bring to heel all these uppity mudbloods who think their way of life is better than ours!" She declared with venom.

"The way you're talking it sounds like this new movement is building an army or something." Bella asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Well he's a revolutionary isn't he? The establishment wants' to keep him quiet don't they. The ministry is suppressing our goddess given rights and they are hiding their heads to the corruption of our society by all the mudbloods! He needs an army if we're to make the ministry take notices of our plight!"

"Our plight? What plight?! If I'm not mistaken the Rosier's are quite wealthy, the Lestrange's as well, so exactly what is it that the muggleborns are taking from us?" Bella asked in a clipped tone.

"Since when did you become a mudblood lover Bella? I know for a fact that your father and uncle are providing funding for the movement!" Olivia spat back. "I thought you'd be first in line to join the youth corp."

"I just don't believe all this rhetoric about muggleborns being the bane of the Wizarding world." Bella replied tonelessly.

Olivia looked at her friend as if she had two heads. "Bella! The mud-bloods and the half-bloods outnumber the purebloods now by almost three to one! How long will it be before they demand seats in the Wizengamot?! Or…or being put in positions of power within the ministry! They would destroy our way of life! Can't you see that! They need to be put in their place and soon!" Olivia whispered harshly.

"And how exactly does your "_Great leader"…_Bella spoke sarcastically with air quotations. "…plan on accomplishing this huh?"

"With our influence, laws will be passed to restrict the half-blood's and mudbloods from having any influence over or participation in our government. And…eventually we may need to just thin the herd…as it were." Olivia whispered with a smirk.

Bella stared at her friend in stunned disbelief. Did she just say what she thought she said? 'Thin the herd!' Was she serious?! Bella immediately envisioned what she had learned about the atrocities during the Muggle Second World War where millions of people were put to death because of their "blood status." Bella felt like she was going to be sick.

"Eventually Bella…" Olivia looked at her old friend, judging her reaction. "…You will have to choose a side. There is a revolution coming, will you stand with your own kind or will you be found on the other?"

'What is it with everyone giving me these ultimatums?!' Bella thought to herself.

"Well it's obvious you've chosen a side Olivia. But, the moderates in the Wizengamot won't sit by and allow some extremist to dictate policy and they won't stand by while two-thirds of our population is persecuted." Bella retorted.

Olivia smirked. "Oh I'm sure that there will be some who will refuse to see reason and try and defend the filth polluting our culture, but there are persuasive ways to change the minds of enough that we can push through any law we want."

Bella began to respond but was interrupted as Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with the new first years for sorting. She looked at the tiny new students and wondered if she ever looked that small. She smiled as she saw little 'Cissy' standing next to her new friend Lily. Both girls looked rather nervous as McGonagall placed a stool with the sorting hat on it in front of the staff table facing the four house tables.

Bella tuned out the hat's song as she looked over all the other first years. Her roaming eyes soon found her first cousin Sirius and her third cousin James standing next to each other with identical mischievous looks on their faces. Bella had to hold back a snort as she thought of the trouble the two pranksters were bound to get in to.

She spied another dark haired boy standing close to Cissy and Lily, he seemed to be whispering something to Lily, who, by her body language seemed to know the hooked nose boy and was nodding to something he had just said.

"Black, Narcissa!" Bella heard her little sister's name and hoped that the youngest Black sister did not follow in her older sisters' footsteps of being sorted into Slytherin. Bella and Andi hoped that their bright younger sister would be in Ravenclaw and avoid all the political turmoil that existed in the House of Snakes. But their hopes were dashed as the Sorting Hat after a few minutes called out "Slytherin!"

Narcissa jumped up from the seat excitedly, but then, remembering who she was she straightened her back and walked primly to the Slytherin table like the pureblood princess she was taught to be. Bella and Andromeda gave her a smile as she sat down at the end of the Slytherin table.

"Black, Sirius!" Bella watched and shook her head in mirth as her cousin seemed to strut up to the stool and sat down as if he was sitting on a throne. Bella watched as McGonagall placed the hat on his head, a few moments passed and then the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!"

Bella was gob smacked! Never in recent memory had a Black been sorted into the house of the foolishly brave. There had been the odd Ravenclaw but most Blacks had always been Slytherin. She knew immediately that Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga would be beyond furious. Sirius was the Scion to House Black and no head of House Black had ever been anything other than a Slytherin.

It was a heritage the Black family was quite proud of. A glance toward Andromeda and Bella could tell that she was thinking the same thing…'there was going to be Hell to pay!' Bella was brought out of her musing by the next name called.

"Evans, Lily!" Bella glanced over to Narcissa who appeared to be bouncing in her seat. Bella noticed her fingers were crossed and saw her sister's lips repeating the word _Slytherin…Slytherin…Slytherin._

"Gryffindor!" Narcissa slumped in her seat at the hats' declaration. Bella felt a pang of sadness for her little sister who seemed to really like the redheaded muggle-born. Bella knew as did Andromeda the enmity that existed between Slytherin and Gryffindor House and that few friendships ever lasted between friends who were sorted into the two opposing houses.

The sorting continued and as expected, her cousin James was sorted into the House of the Lions along with Sirius. She almost felt sorry for their head of house. Eventually the sorting was finished; she noticed that the boy that was talking to Narcissa and Lily had been sorted into Slytherin as well. Snape she believed his name was.

After the headmaster gave his start of term spiel, dinner was served. Bella avoided any further conversation with Olivia and tried to just eat in peace, but her housemates had other ideas as she felt the eyes of Rudolphus and his gang upon her.

She involuntarily shivered as she glanced quickly at the boy. He had a lascivious look in his eyes and a chilling smirk to go along with it. She surreptitiously removed her wand from the wrist holster on her left arm and held the wand loosely in her right hand under the table. All too soon the feast was over and the four houses began to make their way back to their respective common rooms.

Bella held back a bit allowing the majority of her house to leave including and especially Rudolphus and his group of rabble. She approached Professor Slughorn who had just stepped down from the staff table.

"Excuse me professor, but may I have a word with you?" Bella asked the plump professor with the bushy walrus mustache.

"Of course my dear, always have time for one of my potion prodigies!" He stated with a mirthful chuckle. "You're Draught of Living Death has been the best brewed of any student I have ever taught! And that's saying something. You know I should really introduce you to Padraig Kettleburn, he owns one of the largest apothecaries on the Isle. He's always sending me a sample of his latest potion discoveries and…"

"Yes, yes professor that would be lovely, but I really need to ask you something important." Bella cut off the rambling professor before he really got going. It was well known that Professor Slughorn liked to brag about all the people he had mentored or befriended over the years and it was best to head him off before he really got going or you could be stuck listening to him prattle on for hours.

"My apologies Ms. Black, once I get going on a topic…uh uhm, right, you had a question my dear." Slughorn caught himself before starting to ramble again.

"Yes professor, I was wondering if there was perhaps another place I could stay besides in the Slytherin dorms." Bella asked seriously.

Surprised by the question Slughorn raised a curious eyebrow at the young witch. "Are you having problems with your roommates?" He asked.

"No, my roommates are not the problem, it's just…it's just…"

"Come, come, now, whatever is bothering you I assure you I am a trained educator and if I say so myself an excellent mediator." Slughorn offered.

"It's just, I don't feel safe sir." Bella told the older man.

"Has someone threatened you Ms. Black?" He asked worriedly.

"Well no, not threatened exactly as much as inferred in a roundabout way that…he would put me in my place." She stated, a little put out with having to reveal this. She worked hard at portraying an air of confidence and strength and she had no fear of taking on anyone in the school one on one. But even she had to concede that six or more against one was too much to ask of anybody. And she absolutely hated to reveal any kind of weakness.

"Well I'm sure there was no malicious intent my dear, I'm sure if we sat down with the other party we could come to an amicable resolution." He offered.

"But sir I don't think…" Slughorn raised his hand to stop her.

"Besides, there are no other quarters available for students besides their house dorms." Slughorn stated.

'But…what about the married quarters?" She offered hopefully.

"You are not married my dear, and thus cannot use them." He said apologetically.

"Please…" the word came out bitterly. "Please professor I really don't feel safe in the dorm rooms."

Slughorn sighed heavily. "I will have a word with the headmaster tomorrow and see what can be done. But no guarantees my dear." He stated.

Bella's shoulders slumped a bit but it was better than nothing. She supposed that she could get through one night in her dorm room; she would just have to ward the hell out of her bed till something else was arranged.

"Thank you professor, I would be grateful for your help in this matter." She told him resignedly.

"That's a good girl!" Slughorn smiled. "Now you better hurry to your dorm room, it's close to curfew. Bella nodded and hurried out of the Great Hall and made her way to the staircase that leads to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located.

Approaching the door to the commons room she furiously realized she had not heard what the password was.

"Merlin's bloody balls!" She hissed as she kicked the door.

"Tsk tsk, what do we have here boys?" A nasally voice whined, a voice that suddenly sent chills down her spine. Bella slowly turned around her wand just hidden in the sleeve of her robes to face none other than the crux of her current problem…Rudolphus.

"Hmm…looks like we have a student out of her commons room after curfew." Lucius Malfoy sneered silkily.

"Indeed we do Lucius." Rudolphus smirked. "What to do, what to do?" He gestured to his friends who were all smiling predatorily at the buxom brunette.

"I suppose we could just let her in, but where would be the fun in that?" He mockingly asked his friends who guffawed sycophantically. "I believe a lesson is in order for our little princess here, don't you think lads?"

"Piss off Rudy!" Bella spat maliciously.

_***SMACK!***_

Bella was thrown to the floor from being backhanded by the much larger boy. Bella got to her hands and knees and then wiped the trickle of blood seeping from a newly split lip. Her head spun a little as she tried to quickly think of away to get herself out of this predicament.

"**YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR BETTERS BELLATRIX BLACK! **Rudolphus roared.

Bella was roughly grabbed by her hair and forced to stand on her tiptoes. Rudolphus' face was within an inch of Bella's. His stale and almost putrescent breath made her want to vomit then and there. With spittle flying in her face from the angry tirade coming from the bastard she devised a hopefully successful plan of escape.

In a swift move with all the strength she could muster she brought her left knee up hard right into the groin of the boy that held her hostage. The hand pulling her up by her hair immediately let go and soon joined the other one in cupping the block and tackle of its owner who had fallen to his knees and was currently gasping for air.

Before the other four boys could respond, Bella had grabbed Rudolphus by the neck putting his body between her and the others. Her wand was positioned at the neck of Rudolphus glowing with a spell ready to be cast.

"**DROP YOUR WANDS NOW!** **Or lover boy here will have a new orifice below his chin!" **Bella commanded the other boys.

"Do as she says." Lucius spat. Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, and Rabastan Lestrange all put their wands on the floor.

"Now back-up!" Again she ordered. The four Slytherins stepped away from their wands. In the time it took to take half a breath, Bella had banished all of their wands further down the corridor well out of reach.

"This won't go unpunished Bella." Rabastan stated angrily. "My brother will not let this go. There is no place you can hide that we can't find you."

"We'll see!" She stated as confidently as she could, but she knew that they were right.

'Well, so much for staying in the dorms tonight.' She thought with resignation. Bella maneuvered herself and Rudolphus toward the staircase leading back out of the dungeon and with a quick flick of her wand she banished Rudolphus into the other boys. Not waiting to see her handiwork she sped up the staircase as fast as her legs could carry her.

She made it to the first floor which was completely empty. The torch lights were low and she found herself in semi darkness. She thought about running out the main castle doors, but to what and where?

She slumped against the wall listening for footsteps of her attackers but none were heard. She was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. This was not how she had planned her first night back at school to be. She didn't think she could or would return back to the Slytherin dorms, but she needed a place to at least sleep for the night.

Across the empty hall her eyes caught something glowing dimly, it did not look like torch light or candle light. It appeared to be white with a bluish hue; cautiously she stood and made her way slowly toward the light. She turned the corner and found a floating orb of soft light. In all her years here she had never seen anything like this before. The orb began to move, not knowing why but Bella felt the need to follow it.

The orb glided up the staircases higher and higher until it arrived at the seventh floor. It then moved toward the east of the staircase, she followed it down a hallway that didn't seem to be used if the dust and cobwebs were any indication.

The orb came to an abrupt stop in front of a bare wall, and then shot into a tapestry that was on the wall behind her. She then heard a distinctive voice speak to her. "Speak thy need young witch and three times pass this wall of stone and you will be provided with that which ye require."

Bella was confused at what was going on, but she thought to herself stranger things have happened, but couldn't think of any at the moment. So, she began to pace back and forth in front of the bare wall and spoke her need three times. "I need place of refuge to stay in, a warm bed and…and maybe a solution to my problems." It couldn't hurt she thought, her mind picturing a pair of strong arms around her…comforting her.

An ornately decorated set of oak doors suddenly materialized where solid stone had once been a moment ago. The door slowly opened and Bella gasped as she saw a comfortable decorated room that slightly resembled the Slytherin common room a bit.

The warmth of a crackling fire lit in the hearth of the room beckoned her in. She stepped through the doors and made her way to the fire place. There were two large and comfortable looking chairs that sat directly in front of and facing the roaring fire. There were also two couches on either side of the chairs creating a nice sitting area.

She noticed several doors along the outer walls and decided to explore them. She opened one door along the left hand side of the room from the door and found a comfy looking bedroom decorated in a green and silver motif, with a queen size four poster-bed surrounded with forest green drapes, a small loveseat sat at the foot of the bed. Along the left wall was a large wardrobe; opening the wardrobe she discovered it was empty. Next to it was a vanity table with a mirror and drawers to place her grooming articles.

A door on the right hand wall opened to reveal a large oval shaped room with an equally large bathtub with many knobs and levers; it looked as if it could hold half a dozen people comfortably. A black and white Italian marble tile floor covered the room. There were even a few Greek marble statues on either side of the tub; one of the Venus Di Milo. On the opposite end stood a statue of the god Apollo, in the middle of the large bathtub stood the statue of The Three Kharites. She smiled at the stately beauty and elegance that the ornately decorated bathroom seemed to offer.

She quickly decided that fortune was smilingly upon her, so why not take advantage of what the castle seemed to be offering her? If she had thought about it she probably would have been in shock that all this was being provided to her by a room made of stone and wood.

She removed her trunk from her robe pocket and enlarged it, placing it near the wardrobe. Grateful she thought ahead and kept the trunk with her instead of leaving it on the train. With a flick of her wand the trunk opened and clothes, robes and other personal items found their way into the large wardrobe.

After getting unpacked she changed into some comfortable clothes and then decided to explore the other doors she saw when she entered the magical room. Exiting "her" bedroom she saw another door just down from hers. Opening the door she saw another bedroom similar to her own however decorated in red and gold. A door to the left in the bedroom opened up to the bathroom she had just seen. It appeared that both bedrooms shared the same bathroom.

The fact that there were two bedrooms didn't seem to concern her, or she was just too awed by the room that she didn't really give it any thought. She returned to the commons area and curled up in one of the oversized chairs tucking her legs beneath her. She sat there just staring at the crackling fire and going over the events of the day and trying to decompress.

'Some tea would be lovely about now.' Before she had even finished her thought a pot of tea appeared on the small table between the two chairs.

"Wow! Now that's service! I could definitely get use to this place." Bella poured herself a cup of the aromatic chamomile tea. The warm beverage made its way slowly down her throat and began warming her insides; she sighed heavily and sat back heavily in the chair.

Only a few minutes had passed when she froze at the sound of a door opening up behind her. Had they found her? Her body screamed at her to flee but her rational side told her to calmly wait. Producing her wand she quietly listened and prepared her body to fight.

She risked a quick glance around the back of the chair. A dark haired boy about her age was gawking at the room and was not looking her way at the moment. The boy began to make his way toward her and she noticed that he did not have his wand out. She did not recognize him but that did not mean he was not a potential threat to her.

She heard the door click shut and saw the boy turn in the direction of the door turning his back toward her. Now was her chance to get the upper hand on the intruder. Quickly but silently her bare feet rushed her toward the young man whose back was still turned toward her.

She raised her wand and pointed at the back of his head. He turned around a look of shock on his face as a pair of emerald green eyes opened widely and had focused on the tip of glowing wand.

"Who the hell are you!?" Bella roared.

oooOOOooo

_**A/N2: Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the changes I will try an update every Sunday. Thanks again for all those who've decided to stick with me! And a big thanks to all the comments and reviews. A special shout out to Nic Flamel, PapaDragon, and zArkham, who keep me on my toes! Thanks guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I meant to have this out last Sunday, but the Thursday before I had a little problem with my heart and wound up in the hospital. I'm recovering well, but it was not a pleasant experience. Anyway! This chapter you will see a big change from the original as I start to alter the original Dumbledore arc. I've softened his character up a bit but he is not without his hubris and flaws.**_

_**I have received a lot of criticism about my portrayal of Dumbledore, and though I still feel that he was more manipulator than mentor in canon, he will not be portrayed as evil in this story, misguided yes…and a bit narcissistic, but I believe in the realm of a true characterization of the man. **_

Chapter Three: The Headmaster's Folly

September 1, 1995, Headmasters office 9:00 p.m.:

_"The only thing that sustains one through life is the consciousness of the immense inferiority of everybody else, and this is a feeling that I have always cultivated." (Oscar Wilde)_

Albus Dumbledore put the muggle book back in the bookcase and smiled to himself remembering the lovely Irishman who had written the book. He had met the man while in his youth and enjoyed the wit and charm of the writer as well as his company. This particular book, a short story; _The Remarkable Rocket_ had a personal inscription with a jocular message from the author _to Albus "The Rocket" Dumbledore._

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and the defeater of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald, chuckled at the insinuation by Oscar, that he was the inspiration for rocket in the story.

But he humorously supposed that he did reflect some of the character's more charming personality quirks. But who could blame him, after so many years of being heralded as the reincarnate of Merlin, he almost believed the myths and legends that had formed around him, almost, but deep down…very very deep down he knew better. He was just a wizard…powerful of course, but still just a wizard with some of the flaws and frailties found in the lowliest of men. Dumbledore chuckled at his sudden self-deprecation and then reflected on his favorite quote from this piece of literature once again.

It wasn't that he felt superior…no…he just more knowledgeable, like a parent to the rest of the childlike wizarding public. And as a wiser parent he began to see himself in the role of guardian to all magical society. And as any parent he knew what was best for _his_ children, and they _were_ children in his eyes. He would teach and they would learn. He would speak and they would listen. He would direct and they would comply. It was just the nature of things and nature must be obeyed.

Of course despite his best efforts there was the occasional child who acted up. It was inconceivable to see a child or two, rebel against the tender nurturing that he as a doting father provided. It saddened him that they would stray from his caring arms and choose '_darker paths' _to travel. If they had just taken his teachings to heart they would see the error of their ways.

It was for the _Greater Good_ of his society that they follow him, the world beyond was a dangerous and unforgiving place, he had seen it…lived it, and knew of its barbarity. That kind of evil was a cancer that would take every advantage to corrupt his magical children. It had already consumed a dear friend and a promising young student.

So it was, that Albus Dumbledore stood overlooking the grounds of his venerated school through the window of his tower office, reflecting on one of his fallen students; Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort.

Albus had such high hopes for the talented young wizard, he was intelligent and powerful and had a charisma as inviting as Albus' himself. But the child had been able to hoodwink most of the student body of Hogwarts and the majority of his professors as well, in to believing that he was the model child, a prodigious student who could one day walk in the shadow of the greatest wizard of all times…Albus Dumbledore.

It wasn't until Tom's seventh year that Albus began to have doubts about the heart of his protégé. There was darkness and rebelliousness, that while buried deep within the boy, Albus was able to catch a flicker of it every now and then. Tom's true nature would finally reveal itself during the mid sixties as he began to teach a philosophy of Pureblood exceptionalism and an animosity toward anything and anyone that he considered inferior. Isolationists and Pureblood extremists began to rally to the man who had fashioned a new name for himself, a name that would inspire loyalty to those who shared his values and fear into those who found themselves wanting.

Lord Voldemort arose to be a fly in the soup of Albus' dream of a Wizarding Utopia, a world free of muggle aggression. Over the next fifteen years the two would confront each other, each trying to persuade or convince the other. Each time Albus tried to remind the boy of his earlier teachings and that he was being unnecessarily stubborn in accepting Albus' counsel and turning away from the path he was on.

Tom however would not listen to reason and eventually escalated his attacks to not only bating muggles but injury and if the rumors were true killing them, this threatened the safety of the rest of Albus' children. Albus did not want to hurt his wayward child but he needed to be reeducated and brought to remembrance of the instructions that Albus had provided him. It was better to avoid muggles at all cost and those children born with magical abilities removed from their muggle environment.

In the early seventies Albus formed the Order of the Phoenix to combat the radicals members of their society, those who would purposefully antagonize the dangerous muggles. Albus saw himself becoming the stern father who needed to discipline his children who had gone astray. The order was to capture…unharmed if at all possible, the rebellious children so they could go through reeducation and realize their folly.

But his efforts were to be in vain, his pacifistic stance of non-confrontation was not providing the outcome that he had desired. He realized that despite his best efforts were failing and he could no longer allow the continuation of the raping, torturing and killing of muggles by his rebellious children. What was even more distressing was that these defiant children were trying to influence Britain's magical society as a whole.

They became heavily influential in the Wizengamot; the Ministry itself had suffered attacks on its own employees. Aurors found themselves in skirmish after skirmish with the so called Death Eaters, and were losing in most engagements. The Ministry of Magic eventually was near to collapsing and Albus' order was losing members faster than he could replace them. He began to make plans for a final stand against Voldemort when a serendipitous event occurred in the spring of 1980.

A prophecy was made of a child, who would be born as the seventh month dies, to those who had thrice defied the Dark Lord and this child would end the senseless destruction of his prodigal child; Tom. And from the ashes like a Phoenix, Albus would restore his children to the path that he had set for them.

On the thirty-first of October nineteen eighty-one, the prophecy was fulfilled but not exactly how Albus had thought it would. He had believed that Tom would have been completely destroyed, but sadly he hadn't. Somehow he had survived the encounter with the Potter boy. Furthermore his other rebellious children instead of running back to him for forgiveness like he had believed they would without their leader remained for the most part defiant.

A few like Severus Snape who had become his spy had returned but the bulk of his wayward children remained in their lost state. It was then that Albus realized that the role the Potter boy would play was not finished.

Albus knew that with Tom somehow managing to survive it was only a matter of time before he would make a return and the cycle would repeat itself. Appeasement would no longer be the answer to stopping Tom. He had agonized for weeks trying to formulate a plan of action. If the Potter heir was indeed the key to Tom's defeat as the prophecy suggested, he would need to be groomed and prepared, but how to do it? That was the million galleon question.

A plan formed in Albus' mind, a terrible plan but the only one that made sense to him at the time. The boy would need to be shape and molded to meet Tom on equal ground. He remembered the teachings of a Chinese battle mage: "_Know your enemy… (if) you know your enemy and know yourself…you need not fear the result of a hundred battles_." (Sun Tzu)

A pacifist could not beat Tom, he would need a warrior, someone who could think like Tom, have had the same experiences, hardships and yet be Tom's opposite. It terrified him, it was like playing with fiend fire, could he control the boy and yet turn him into the weapon he needed to destroy Tom, or would he wind up turning a greater evil loose on the Wizarding World.

He felt that where Tom had always been prideful and a bit arrogant and egocentric, Harry would need to be humbled, broken and unsure and then carefully forged into a man willing to fight to the death to defeat a cautiously crafted image of a man…an evil, a focus for all the tragedies and horrors visited upon him and the good wizard and witches of the world.

Was there a chance that this could backfire on him? It was a possibility, but if orchestrated just right the Potter boy and Tom would destroy each other in the end, thus eliminating the possibility of another dark lord. And if one did survive they would be weakened enough where Albus could safely subdue them and then humanely put them down…it was for the greater good of all.

His society must be kept free from the malignancy of another evil wizard should Harry be corrupted. He knew the kind of life he was condemning the boy to and it truly pained him, but there were no other options available since fate had linked Tom with the Potter boy. It was a decision he took no comfort in, but the fate of an entire people was held in the balance and no one else he knew of had the benefit of his life experiences and intellect. They just would not understand.

"…Albus…Albus! We have been waiting for the last ten minutes! Are you going to start this meeting or should we call for tea to occupy us until you're ready!?" An irritated Scottish brogue broke into his thoughts, infringing on his musings.

"Hmm…oh yes!" The old headmaster chuckled. "For give an old man for getting lost in his thoughts." The old man chuckled, his eyes twinkling. He moved from the window and took his seat in the throne like chair behind the large mahogany desk and stared back at his four heads of house.

"Now, I believe we just have new business to go over if I'm not mistaken. Minerva what do you have?" Albus stared at his deputy headmistress over his half-moon spectacles.

"Have you made a decision on my proposal?" The Gryffindor Head of House asked through pursed lips.

"Yes, I don't think it is necessary Minerva, to strip a student their prefect badge is a little extreme for a simple outburst."

"A simple outburst?! He embarrassed himself, his house, and Hogwarts itself! If my house is to heal I cannot abide the unfounded ranting's of Ronald Weasley. You need to end this madness Albus; I can no longer tolerate your lack of intercession on Harry's behalf. If you will not strip the boy of his badge, I will be giving him two weeks of detentions and a deduction of fifty house points!"

Albus sighed with a bone deep tiredness, it was becoming more difficult to stick with his plan for the boy, but he had to be firm in his resolve to mold him. His personal feelings for the boy were irrelevant; the greater good must come first.

"Very well Minerva, you may hold the detentions and take the house points, but Mr. Weasley will keep his prefect status." Dumbledore replied with an edge of finality in his words.

Minerva McGonagall had had enough. She had grown quite fond of the raven haired boy and Albus' plan to harden Harry into a warrior of the light no longer seemed right justifiable in her mind. What would be James and Lily's reaction to all this. The shame of it was crushing her soul.

It was at the end of Harry's fourth year that Albus had revealed to the staff what he had been doing since Harry's return to the Wizarding World. Test after carefully orchestrated test. He was pushed to the limits of his tolerance. He was brought to the point of breaking, and then there would be the healing under the "loving" ministrations of Mrs. Weasley…a temporary respite, only for the testing and molding to start up again.

Minerva knew there would be a heavy penance demanded of all of them when she met Lily and James in the next life, not that she believed they would ever forgive her. But Minerva would no longer be a pawn on the headmaster's chess board, this year she would protect Harry in any way she could. And first was to put her house in order straight away, beginning with Ronald Weasley

"I agree with Minerva, Albus!" Pomona Sprout head of Hufflepuff stated, standing by her friend. "Harry may be the chosen one to defeat Voldemort, **but he is not immortal he is not indestructable!** You need to act like you're the bloody headmaster of this school and reign in your students before someone does succeed in killing the poor boy or he killing them in retaliation! A person can only take so much before they snap! He is a student under our care and deserves every protection we can give him!"

"Oh yes lest coddle the spoiled brat, shall we hold his hand as he goes to potty, cut up his food for him and feed him, powder his arse. Yes, let's give the little gob-shite a life free of responsibility and just feed his oversized ego some more." Pomona and Minerva glared dangerously at Severus Snape who snorted at their attempt to quell him.

"You petty, miserable excuse of a human being, you should be boiled in your own entrails, you…" Filius Flitwick began.

"Enough!" Albus shouted, abruptly stopping all conversation. "We have enough to be going on about without us fighting each other! Need I remind you of the danger we will be facing again now that Voldemort has returned and I firmly believe that Harry must be the one in the end to face him. I've shared with you what I can…about why it is Harry. You must trust me that I have looked at this from every possible angle; we must stay united in molding the boy.

"You mean grooming him for slaughter headmaster…his! I will no longer turn a blind eye to his suffering; I plan to severely discipline those responsible for any wrong doing leveled at him. I have already spoken to all of my prefects in Ravenclaw; I will not tolerate any more malicious treatment from my students." The diminutive professor announced.

"I know that I don't need to remind you all of the horrors Voldemort visited upon our people." Albus looked at Minerva. "I recall comforting **you** Minerva when your husband was killed. Pomona how many pieces did they find your sister and her family in, after their home was attack by Fenrir Greyback."

He turned his gaze then to Flitwick. "Your entire family was wiped out Filius. This is what we have to look forward to, now that Voldemort has returned. I am absolutely convinced that Harry is the only one that can stop him but he must be hardened!

"He must learn to fight, and dodging curses and hexes from his fellow schoolmates will fine tune and enhance his reflexes. Knowing betrayal will harden his heart and resolve. Being isolated will cause him to turn inward, making him realize that he can only depend on himself. Voldemort is a monster and unfortunately it will take another monster to destroy him." Albus told the group sadly.

Severus showed no outward emotion about what had been said but the other three wore faces of disgust as they now understood the depths to which Albus was ready to go to end Voldemort.

"It's as if you want the poor boy to lose his humanity." Pomona stated with loathing toward the headmaster.

Albus pulled a resigned hand down his face and quietly replied. "That is precisely what I'm trying not to do Pomona, but he must be hardened against the evils that will surely come. Voldemort has already tried to kill Harry four times, and he will continue to seek out the boy and anyone close to him.

It is a benefit to Harry that he is estranged from his friends and classmates, it gives Voldemort fewer weapons to use against him…can't you understand? I do not do this out of antipathy for the boy but to focus him. Emotions like love, compassion, kindness, though generally would be seen as strengths in the ordinary individual, they are a detriment to Harry. He will be the focus of more plots and schemes by the dark factions in our world, and I am determined not to give them more weapons to destroy the boy."

"But to survive this war Albus, Harry must have a lifeline of hope to cling to, if he has no connections all you would have succeeded in creating is another dark lord." Filius commented.

"I seriously doubt it Filius, he sees Voldemort as the murderer of his parents, the source of his misery and lot in life, that feeling has only grown in the boy. He would rather cut off his own limbs than become like the man responsible for his miserable existence." Dumbledore replied a bit dismissively.

"I hope you know what you're doing headmaster." Pomona stated sadly. "And I hope whatever deities exist will have mercy on all our souls. I fear this will not end well. But as for me and my house, I like Filius have already taken measure to assure that none of my badgers will harm a hair on that poor boys head again." Pomona rose from her chair and walked out of the office. She was quickly joined by Flitwick and Minerva who felt sick to her stomach.

When the group exited the revolving staircase Minerva had come to a decision and hoped that her colleagues felt as she did. She just couldn't allow the headmaster to continue this madness, for a little more than four years had she deferred to Albus' supposed wisdom but that would end tonight. She just hoped that Pomona and Filius felt the same.

Minerva no longer cared about destiny or bloody prophecies, she had failed her little lion cub in the worst possible way and she needed to begin to atone for her failure starting right now.

"Pomona, Filius…" Minerva began. "I can't…"

"We're with you Minnie." Pomona said fervently and a sharp nod from Filius.

"But you don't know what I was about to…"

"If you are suggesting that we stop this foolishness and protect that boy then Minerva we are with you!" Filius stated with fire in his tiny voice.

Minerva nodded to the pair in appreciation. "Let's meet in my quarters after breakfast tomorrow and will figure out away to stop Albus." They nodded in agreement and then parted ways. Minerva rushed to the Gryffindor common room to find her abused cub and start to make amends.

oooOOOooo

"I fear we may be losing the support of our colleagues Severus." Albus stated as he crossed the room and was once more staring out of his window.

"Possible headmaster, but I doubt they will do anything about it. They may disapprove but they will stay the course I believe."

Albus was pensive for a moment before he responded. "Your right of course, Minerva and I have a long history together. We have disagreed in the past but she has never gone against my wishes. Pomona and Filius will follow her lead I'm sure." Albus commented.

"On another note, have you cast the compulsion charms on all the doors to the commons rooms?" Albus asked glancing over his shoulder at the sallow faced man.

"I have tried but failed. The castles seems to repel any spell I try and place on it., though in truth it is not needed on the Slytherin entrance, my snakes already have a dislike for the boy some stronger than others." Severus smirked.

"We only have to keep the majority of the student body mildly antagonistic toward the boy. There may be a few that reach out to him but they will be severely outnumbered and fortunately the teenage mind seeks conformity and therefore will not want to stand out and be looked at as…different." Albus remarked.

"I **am** surprised at the level of animosity the youngest Weasley boy has for Potter and that Granger for now it seems, has followed him." Snape added.

Severus noticed a painful grimace on Albus' face. "Yes…well, I had a bit of a hand in that it, though it pains me to say. I fear we do not have much time before Voldemort becomes active, and I need Harry to be isolated, he cares too deeply for the Weasley family and Miss Granger. They would become precarious distractions.

Mr. Weasley's jealousy and insecurities are fueling that separation for the time being, and I may at a later time have to use a mild compulsion to continue that separation. But, Miss Granger however, she is extremely loyal to Harry, perhaps there are even seeds of a romantic love there, and mild compulsion charms would not be enough to keep her away from him. Though I am loathed to do it, I may have to dose her with small amounts of Amortentia attuned to Mr. Weasley.

I hate to deny anyone the chance at love and happiness, but it is a distraction that we cannot afford at this time. Perhaps if things were different…" He let those thoughts fall, it would not do to dwell on what ifs.

.

"Also, as we discussed this summer Severus, I will be informing Mr. Potter that due to his connection with Voldemort he will be required to learn how to protect his mind."

"And you will be sending him to me to teach occlumency." Severus snorted.

"I doubt Potter has enough mental capacity to keep out a breeze from his head let alone a mental probe!" Snape sneered.

"Indeed." Albus glared. "Let me make this clear Severus, the reason I want this done is to keep Voldemort from being able to influence Harry or ingratiate himself on the boy. It would not do for Harry or Voldemort to become sympathetic to one another. Friendships are easily made between people who have shared the same life experiences, and their two lives are closely parallel to one another. So that avenue must be blocked. Understood?" Albus warned.

"Of course, Albus." Severus stated silkily. "I will be nothing if not professional with the little sprog."

"We are approaching a critical time Severus, we cannot afford for petty vendettas to ruin everything that I have sacrificed for this plan to succeed."

"I will do what is necessary headmaster, for your greater good to see fruition!" Severus replied heatedly before swooping from the office.

Albus sighed heavily and returned to his window looking out over the grounds of the school, and once again that nagging feeling of self-doubt once again Oscar's book came to worm its way into his thoughts. _'Will I launch high into the sky and my sparkle light up the kingdom…or is my powder wet and I fail to launch at all?_'

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: Please read and review! And thanks for your continued support! Oscar Wilde is one of my favorite authors, if you have not read his short story 'The Remarkable Rocket' which I have referenced in this chapter you should give it a read. I think there are some commonalities between Rocket and Dumbledore's personalities that are quite fascinating. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So I'm posting this chapter a little early, mainly to make up for the lateness of the other chapter, though that was a bit out of my control. I hope you'll enjoy it. So I have been asked to explain to you the reader if there are any significant changes to each new redux chapter, so I will begin to do so under the heading **__**Chapter Notes**__**.**_

_**Chapter Notes: I actually liked how I had written this chapter but there are some changes in this chapter. In the first half it is mostly grammatical, but there are obvious conversational changes in the second half of the chapter between Harry and Bella.**_

_**Story Notes: Some of you have commented how fast the Harry/Bella relationship develops in the original and that was and is on purpose, part of the reason was that I didn't want a long drawn out arc I wanted to get into the main story, and I felt that the circumstances that they find themselves in would definitely accelerate any kind of relationship, especially as they already find the other attractive I think they would explore the possibilities as two hormonal teenagers naturally would.**_

Chapter Four: The Roommates

Harry's stunned eyes went from staring at the tip of a wand to the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, even though the girl had a look of deadly determination it did nothing to take away from the obvious beauty before him. She had long wavy black hair that cascade down her back in gentle waves; her features were fine and aristocratic in nature. Her eyes were a startling violet that just sucked you in. Her complexion was fair and her skin looked incredibly soft. Harry had an almost uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch her full red lips.

Bella forced herself not to roll her eyes at the dazed look and goofy grin of the boy in front of her. She knew she was an attractive young woman and had many boys try and woo her for her affections, but none had measured up to her standards of an ideal suitor or her station as a member of an Ancient house.

Bella gave a quick smack to the top of his head with her wand to get his focus back on the here and now. "I'll repeat myself only once more before I start hexing. Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing here?" She asked with a firm tone, her wand now pointing at his chest just above his heart.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Harry yelled rubbing the top of his head that was smarting from the wand lashing he just received.

"To get your attention! Now are you going to answer my questions or am I going to start cutting off things you might miss." She stated with a scowl and a look in her eyes that Harry could tell she meant business.

"My name is Harry…as if you didn't already know." He replied tersely to the raven haired beauty, his hand still rubbing the spot on his head that she had whacked with her wand.

"A little full of yourself aren't you…Harry is it? I haven't a clue as to who you are. I've never seen you before now." Bella responded.

"Yeah right. The whole bloody Wizarding world knows who I am, so don't give me that tripe." Harry groused.

'Whatever!" Bella spat. "You just go back and tell Rudy and the others to leave me the hell alone or the next time I see him I'll do more than crush his twig and berries."

"Who?" Harry asked confusion clearly written on his face.

"What year are you and what house are you in?" Bella barked keeping her wand on him.

"You're kidding right?" Harry asked incredulously.

Bella closed the distance between him placing the tip of her wand against his chest right at heart level. "Do I look like I'm kidding?! Now answer the bloody question!"

"Fine! I'll play along." Harry snapped. "I'm in Gryffindor, as if you bloody well didn't know, and I'm a fifth year. And while we're on the topic, what exactly is _**your**_ name and in which house and year are **you** in?" He replied tersely.

She looked at him skeptically. He was in her year and a Gryffindor but she didn't remember ever seeing him in any of her classes she shared with the lions. If he had been she would definitely remember him, after all he was arguably one of the better looking boys she had ever met, and there was no way she wouldn't remember those eyes they were in a word…entrancing.

Bella shook her head to clear her errant thoughts, angry at herself for letting herself get distracted by a handsome face and a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

"You don't look like any of the fifth year Gryffs that I've ever seen in the castle. So who are you really?!" She asked, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy in front of her.

"What are you playing at?" Harry asked a bit bewildered, he could tell from her eyes that there was no sign of recognition in them. "I've been attending Hogwarts since first year." Bella just stared blankly at him. "I answered your questions, how about you answer mine."

Bella stared back at the boy and he did seem to be somewhat familiar but she could not place him. His features were similar to those of the Blacks especially the aristocratic bone structure in his face and the black hair that was prevalent among Blacks. The eyes were all wrong and he had broader shoulders, males of the Black family tended to be tall with thin builds.

Noticing he was waiting on her to say something she let out an exasperated breath and spoke. "My name is Bellatrix, a fifth year…Slytherin."

Harry stiffened somewhat, it did not go unnoticed by Bella. She saw his hand jerk like it wanted to go for his wand but he did not make the attempt. He was a typical Gryff she figured as the enmity between the two houses was evident in his new posture.

Harry knew he had just let his emotions affect his body as the girl in front of him had responded to his body's sudden betrayal of emotion, and was now slipping into a more defensive posture herself.

"Look, I mean you no harm." Harry told the girl in a voice he hoped sounded sincere. "As you know your classmates and I have had our differences. But I don't recall you ever being a part of their actions against me. Come to think of it I can't recall ever seeing you with any of the fifth year Slytherins, or seeing you ever in the castle before."

Bella observed the genuineness in his eyes and became puzzled herself at who this young man was and what trouble he had with Rudy and the others.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what was your name again?" Harry asked softly. Something about her seemed familiar now, but he was having trouble placing her.

"Bellatrix, Bellatrix Black." She told him.

Harry's eyes went wide as he was suddenly struck by the remembrance of where he had seen her before. It had been on the Black Family tapestry back at Grimauld Place. The woman in the tapestry was much older than the girl in front of him, but there was no mistaking that it was her. But that wasn't possible; Bellatrix Lestrange would be near forty years old now.

Harry stared at the young beautiful witch in front of him and was at a loss as to what to think or say. If this wasn't Bellatrix she was a dead ringer for her. But why would she call herself Bellatrix Black though, it did not make any sense to him. Just then something ridiculously improbable popped into his head. 'Why not?' He mused. 'Stranger things have happened, although I can't think of any at the moment.'

"Bellatrix…uhm…may I call you Bellatrix?" Harry asked respectfully. She gave a curt nod in acquiescence.

"May I ask you a question that may seem a tad bit strange, but nonetheless I think may be important?" Harry began.

Bella looked at him strangely, but she shrugged her shoulder and motioned him to go ahead. "Uhm…what year is it?" Harry asked almost apologetically.

"You're joking right?" She looked at him as if he were daft.

"Just humor me for a minute." He asked again.

"It's 1971 of course, what are you a simpleton or something?" Bella stated sarcastically.

Harry fell with a thud as he landed on his backside on the floor and just stared up at the witch who backed up a couple of feet but still having her wand trained on the young man now sitting cross legged on the floor in front of her.

"No bloody way!" Bella heard Harry exclaim. "No feckin bloody way!" Harry repeated.

"What are you going on about?" Bella asked in an irritated growl . Harry rubbed his face with both hands a few seconds later and he looked up at her.

Harry looked up at her inquisitively. "You're not a ghost or anything like that are you?" Harry asked her in serious tone.

"No, I'm not a bloody ghost! I'm seriously beginning to think you are mental whoever you are." Bella replied. Harry to her astonishment just chuckled.

"Maybe I am, because what I'm thinking can't be considered sane at all." Harry stated, shaking his head back and forth a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Are you always this irritatingly cryptic or is it just for my benefit." Bella replied with impatience, tapping her left foot.

Harry laughed again. "I suppose even if I were, I'm not as bad as Dumbledore." He chuckled.

Bella's eyes narrowed at him again. "Well!"

"Well what?" Harry replied.

"Well what the hell is going on in that head of yours! Sweet Maeve! I should have just blasted you the moment you came through the door!"

Harry chuckled again. "Okay okay, you might want to sit down for this, because as daft as you think I am now, you're really gonna think I am once I explain why I think it is we don't seem to know each other or have seen each other in the castle." He gave his patented lopsided grin, which caused Bella's stomach to flutter for a moment surprising her momentarily.

'What the hell was that' she thought to herself.

"Bellatrix what year were you born in?" Harry asked and then added hurriedly. "It's important."

She looked at him suspiciously. "September 15, 1955…why?"

"I was born July 31…1980." He stated in serious tone staring straight into her eyes.

Bella looked at him and raised an elegant eyebrow. As Harry had expected she began to laugh.

"You are mad aren't you?!" She chuckled shaking her head at him. "1980 you say…what are you going to tell me next, that-that you are some time traveler coming back to right the wrongs of the world?" She grabbed her stomach as the laughs came hard and fast.

Harry looked at her silently his eyes showing to the world that he was serious. "Would it help you to believe me, if I gave you a wizard's oath?"

Bella sobered up instantly after Harry's statement. She looked at him skeptically. Like most purebloods she was taught of the seriousness of a wizard's oath and how you didn't give one lightly, it had serious ramifications on not only your magic but your life as well.

"Are you serious? You do know what will happen if you give your oath and you are lying?" She stated in a grim tone.

"I do." Harry replied in the same tone. "Bellatrix, for me, today's date is September first…1995."

"That's…that's impossible." It came out in a whisper. "It's September third 1971." She affirmed.

The two teens sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their thoughts on how this was possible. It just didn't make any sense. Bella spoke first breaking the silence.

"If what you're suggesting is true, how can we both be here in the same room at the same time but twenty-four years apart, there has to be some natural or magical law that would not allow such a thing to happen." She stated shaking her head and gesticulating with her hands.

"I've learned to never underestimate magic or this castle. For example I think the castle might be sentient." Harry offered to a skeptical look from Bella who raised both her eyebrows in doubt.

"Just let me explain my thought process, okay." Harry stated with his hands up entreatingly.

"You know how the stairs tend to move of their own free will, classrooms moving around and appearing on other floors without warning. And just today I was lead to this room by this floating golden orb that I have never seen before and it brought me here and then the tapestry told me how to enter this room."

At this declaration Bella sat up straight. "That happened to me as well today. I was looking for a place to be saf…ahh…to sleep. And this golden orb appeared, and leads me here as well. Speaking of which why are you not in your common room?" Bella asked glaring at him.

"Oh…well…I've been sort of banished from my house." Harry grunted.

"Banished?"

"Yeah it's something I would rather not talk about." Harry stated flatly. "What about you? Why are you not in your dorm room?"

"I'd rather not talk about it either." Bella stated.

"Fair enough." Harry replied.

"So, let's get back to this theory of yours." Bella encouraged changing the awkward topic.

"Well…what if…" Harry paused here knowing what was to follow sounded completely mad. If he heard it from someone else he would probably tell them that they watched too many Sci-Fi movies. "…what if somehow the founders created this room as some kind of time portal? Or perhaps a place that is not affected by time maybe a space where time doesn't exist?"

"I have not ever heard of anything like that being remotely possible. There are so many flaws in that theory I don't know where to even begin." Bella stated matter-of-factly.

"It was just a theory." Harry shrugged indifferently. "How do you think it could have happened?"

"I'm not entirely convinced that this is happening. This could all be some elaborate prank…a prank." Bella whispered the last word to herself looking closely at Harry again, and then it dawned on her. Harry looks a lot like her prankster of a cousin little Jamie Potter.

"What is your surname Harry?" Bella asked suspiciously. He **did** look like a mix between a Potter and a Black just like Jamie did. But Jamie was an only child. Could there be another branch of the family out there that she did not know about that also shared Potter and Black blood.

Harry didn't like the look in Bella's eyes and wondered what he should reveal. Bellatrix according to Walburga had joined the Death Eaters. He didn't think she was at this moment because she was wearing a short sleeved shirt and there was no Dark Mark on her left forearm. And according to Walburga all Death Eaters were branded with it.

Although she did not bear the mark didn't mean she wasn't sympathetic to him now. 'What year did Voldemort become active anyway?' Harry mused.

"Why is my last name important for you to know?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Let's just say I have a "theory" and your surname could prove or disprove that theory. Besides, I gave you my surname; it is only right and proper that you give me yours." She asked suspiciously.

"Why would I make up a story like this Bellatrix, there is nothing that I could gain from misleading you." Harry offered.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'm not in a trusting mood at the moment. Now are you going to give me your name or do I need to force it out of you?" She threatened bringing her wand back to bear on him.

Harry went for his wand and had just clasped it when he heard Bella's voice call out the stunning spell. "_Stupefy!_"

Harry waited for the red light of the spell to hit him but it never came. He looked up at Bella who was looking at her wand in confusion. It was all the time needed for Harry to raise his own wand and point it and Bellatrix.

"Well it seems that we are at a stalemate. I was serious Bellatrix when I said I meant you no harm. But since you have a hard time trusting me at the moment I suggest we both put our wands away and discuss this like two civilized people." Harry suggested.

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes. "My wand stays right where it is."

"Look." Harry said exasperatingly. "What will it take for you to believe that I am not a threat to you or trying to prank you?"

"Nothing comes to mind as long as you're unwilling to give me your surname and some hard evidence of you being from the future." She stated emphatically.

"Fine. Can we at least be comfortable?" Harry stated nodding over to the two chairs by the fire. Bella gestured to the chairs with a mocking half bow and a wave of her hand toward them.

The two teens made their way over to the chairs and faced each other. Harry warred with himself on what to disclose. On one hand he was wondering why he was trying so hard to get her to believe him. Was it because he was lonely and desperate for a friend or maybe it was just to diffuse a tense situation before it got worse?

Maybe it had more to do with being Lord Black, and Bellatrix was technically family, and Walburga had taught him the importance of family loyalty and the Blacks were almost fanatically loyal to each other. Should he tell her about him being Lord Black? Would that solve the problem or exacerbate it?

Should he disclose his real surname? His parents would be first years now if he had his dates right. What would Bellatrix do with that information? And could she change the past concerning his parents? Also, and perhaps the most intriguing question was, is she in his time or was had he gone back to hers or perhaps neither? There were just still too many unknowns. Finally coming to a decision his eyes focused on hers and spoke.

Harry took a deep breath and focused his thoughts. "My _title…_is Lord Hadrian James…Black, head of the House of Black." Harry could tell that Bella was about to unleash a verbal assault of impressive magnitude on him by the way her face reddened and her eyes tightly squinted. Before she could unleash however, Harry concentrated on the ring finger of his right-hand. Suddenly a large silver ring with a black opal with the Black coat of arms etched into its center appeared.

Harry raised his hand and quickly showed the ring to Bella. She froze with her mouth open just about to challenge Harry's assertion when she saw the ring on Harry's finger. It was to her utter shock the head of house ring for the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

"As you are undoubtedly aware, only the legitimate heir to House Black can place the ring on his finger without dying on the spot." Harry stated firmly.

Bella was completely gob smacked. She sat and alternated staring at Harry and the ring on his hand. She was well aware as all members of her family were that only the Head of House was able to wear the ring. She had just seen Grand-father Arcturus two days ago and he was as healthy as a hippogriff.

Her mind was a jumble of conflicting emotions and thoughts. Part of her wanted to challenge this imposter to a duel and strike him down for daring to impersonate her head of house. The other part of her mind was acknowledging that this boy was indeed wearing the ring as she had reached out with her magic and felt the Black family magic coming from the boy.

Until she could figure all this out, she would play it cautiously. If he is who he says he is, then she did not want to get on the wrong side of him, but if this was some sort of elaborate charade she would discover it soon enough and then she would deal with the fool later.

Bella allowed her years of Black Family inculcated training to assert itself for now as she dropped to her knees in front of Harry. "Forgive me my Lord for not believing you. I apologize for my attempt at stunning you and for my lack of decorum when we spoke. I pray thee consider my ignorance to your position before assigning punishment for my offenses."

Now it was Harry's turn to sit speechless. He looked down at Bella who was on her knees with her head bowed low. Harry shook himself and gently lifted Bella's chin. Bella looked up at him and saw confusion and was it…mirth? She nearly hexed him the moment he dared to touch her face, but begrudgingly thought it was…nice.

"Bellatrix there is no need for that. As far as I'm concerned we are family and I won't have my family kneeling before me." Harry stated firmly.

"But my lord I have behaved in a most…"

"Stop Bellatrix! I told you who I was not to assert authority over you but to prove to you that what I have told you is the truth. I **am** from a different time than you." He lifted Bella up from her knees and guided her back to her chair.

"I believe you my lord. Bella replied.

Harry sighed, this was one area where he had struggled in his pureblood education, but Walburga insisted that it was expected deference and he should get used to it. "It's just Harry, Bellatrix."

"Yes my…yes Harry." Harry smiled an appreciative smile. Bella returned the smile although hesitantly and Harry's stomach seemed to flip at the dazzling smile of the young witch.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked.

"Well I am curious about something." Harry stated with a contemplative look.

"What about?" Bella asked looking at him, wondering offhandedly what the relationship was between them. Was he a cousin or a maybe a nephew, she was old enough to be his…mother! Her eyes widened at the possibility.

Unaware of her musings Harry answered her question. "I'm curious if I am in your time or if you are in mine or are we in both or neither." Harry stated scratching the back of his head.

"I hadn't thought about that!" Bella replied thankful for the interruption to her disturbing thoughts. "How do you suggest we find out?"

"Well, when we leave the room we'll obviously find out whether it's one time or another. But seeing as its past curfew I suggest we wait till morning and then we can go from there."

"I concur, perhaps a good sleep is what is needed and then we'll deal with this…whatever it is tomorrow." Bella stated thoughtfully.

"Now how about you show me around this intriguing room?" Harry asked wanting a break from their heavy discussion and a chance to reorganize his thoughts.

For the next hour Bella showed Harry where her room was and where the other bedroom was. They discussed briefly the coincidence of the room having two bedrooms. Harry was amazed at the size of the bathroom and tub/pool in the center of it.

Further exploration of the room revealed many other amazing things to the teens. For example they found a large book on a pedestal in one corner of the room where they discovered if they wrote what subject or book they were interested in on the blank pages, that book or a book on the topic they desired would appear.

By accident they both discovered another feature of the room. Harry was looking at the Gryffindor color scheme in his room and it filled him with anger bringing to mind the betrayal of his house. He had vocalized that a nice forest green motif would suit him better, and before their eyes the colors changed.

That began a small game between the two, where they would ask the room to change certain things like furniture or lighting. When this was met with success they began to try and find the limits of the room. To their astonishment the room could appear anyway they asked for. It became a library with thousands of books, an armory with weapons from every age of man. It became a forest meadow then a starry night on the savanna.

It was nearly one in the morning, when the two tired teens sat cross legged across from each other on the rug covered floor just in front of the fire place. Each stared at the other, simultaneously realizing that there were still questions that they wanted answers to.

"Sooo…" Bella began. "..The future huh?" The curiosity was evident in her voice.

"Yeah." Harry said with a shrug. There was an awkward pause as the two teens tried to formulate questions that would not sound idiotic to the other.

Bella frustratingly blew a strand of her curly locks out of her face. "This is ridiculous!" Bella whispered but was loud enough for Harry to hear. She was dying to get some answers and finally just decided to go for it.

"So are we related then, like am I your mother or something?" Bella asked Harry who had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"What!?" Harry gasped, taken off guard by the seemingly random question. "No, no you're not my mother." Harry replied shaking his head and allowing a chuckle to escape his lips.

"Well that's a relief." Bella stated with a relieved sigh, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Harry.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, feigning insult. Bella laughed and just shrugged her shoulders and gave him an enigmatic smile.

"Seriously though…are we related? I mean I guess we have to be related since you are Lord Black, and grand-father Arcturus is the current Head of House Black…at least in my time. So you must come through his line if you have inherited the title. Am I right?" Bella asked.

Harry was not sure how to reply to that or if he even should. How much damage would happen to the time line by disclosing future events? Hermione had told him in their third year that interfering too much in past events could have disastrous results.

The events surrounding the use of the Time Turner to rescue his Godfather from the Dementors kiss came to the front of his thoughts. Hermione had gone on and on about not running into their past selves that it could cause irreparable damage to the time space continuum, or was that something he had heard from a SciFi show. Anyway it was suppose to be very bad either way.

Deciding on just giving her the bare minimum, at least for now, that could change…depending on what, he did not yet know, but he left it open as a possibility.

"My Grandmother was a Black which gave me the bloodline, but there were…a series of unfortunate circumstances that made me the head of House Black in my time." Harry replied with a slight hitch in his throat as the thought of his godfather's soul being sucked out by the guards of Azkaban entered his mind.

Bellatrix Black was not just a pretty face, she was also extremely intelligent and it did not take her long to formulate a scenario in her mind and she vocalized it.

"Let's see…Uncle Orion is the next in line to be the head of the family, and he has two sons…Sirius and Regulus. So Sirius would be the next Black Lord after Uncle Orion and he would be the perfect age to have a son in 1980." Bella mused as Harry listened to Bella's mental process.

If Orion's family was wiped out somehow it would go to his nearest sibling's family. Uncle Orion had only three other siblings. My father, Cygnus Black, who is the youngest, Aunt Cassiopea is the next oldest to him, that leaves Aunt Artemis just under Uncle Orion. No, maybe another generation back." Bella was running through all the family members in her head.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched as Bellatrix was making the connections. He began to worry that his secret would no longer be a secret in the matter of mere moments. How could he have been so careless? Family was everything to the Blacks and of course every Black is well versed in their genealogy.

Bellatrix looked deeply into Harry's eyes as she ran through her relatives' names and who they had married. Aunt Cassie has never married but that doesn't mean she couldn't before 1980. Harry stated that he wasn't her child, however he could be from Andi or Cissy, but she did not think he was. Something about him just told her that he was not from one of her sisters or he would have been more familiar with her, at least that was what she hoped.

Bella gasped as she looked closer at Harry's facial features, she could see her great-aunt Dorea in his cheek bones and skin tone, but what clenched it was that Harry had a small birthmark behind the earlobe of his left ear in exactly the same place as her Aunt Dorea. The messy unruly hair looked just like her uncle Charlus and her cousin James! James was an only child; Aunt Dorea couldn't have any more…that meant!

**"MERLIN'S BLOODY BEARD! YOU'RE A POTTER; YOU'RE LITTLE JAMIE'S SON aren't you?!" **Bella had jumped to her feet knowing she was right and was further vindicated when Harry's face showed a mix of fear and shock written all over it. "So that means something must have happened to Uncle Orion's family for them not to inherit the title.

"Sweet Morgana!" Bella crowed. "I knew I would figure it out!" She bounced around their commons room celebrating her superior intellect. That was until she was forced to stop at a wand which was pointing right between her eyes.

"Aaahhh…whats up…Harry?" Bella gulped as she saw her _**third**_-_**cousin's**_ eyes were set hard and unblinkingly glaring at her. She tried to back away but found herself pushed up against the back of one of the chairs.

"You shouldn't have done that Bella." Harry spoke so softly that it came out as barely above a whisper. "It was better that you did not make that connection. That information is too dangerous to have." Harry growled, thinking of all the horrible possibilities of Bellatrix a known supporter of Voldemort in his time would do with that information.

"W-what are you talking about Harry?" Bella asked in confusion and trepidation as the wand continued to be pointed at her head.

"This just complicates things.' Harry said more to himself shaking his head.

"What is complicated? We're family Harry, why would knowing that we're related be dangerous? Or are you concerned with what I figured out about Uncle Orion and his family?" Once again Harry's memories replayed some of Hermione's warnings on time travel. A little bit of foreknowledge could completely change the past and alter the future as well.

"Knowing the future can have unexpected…"

"Consequences." Bella finished for him. The two teens again looked at each other, both of them wondering how to proceed. "Look…Would it help if I said that I won't say anything about this to anyone?" She asked.

Harry raised an incredulous eyebrow at the dark haired girl. "You're a Black Bella; of course you're going to use this to your benefit." Harry stated, recalling one of the many lessons Aunt Walburga gave him on using any advantage to benefit himself and his family.

Bella looked at him with interest. "I _**have**_ had some tutelage in Black Family philosophy." Harry smirked. Bella couldn't help herself and grinned widely at Harry.

"Harry…" Bella started, not believing she was about to offer what she was about to offer. There was just something about him that told her she could trust him, and she trusted few people, that is to say just one person…herself...okay maybe her sisters. So to feel this way about someone she had just met a few hours ago was something completely out of character for her.

Violet eyes stared into green as she considered all of the ramifications of what she was about to do. There were so many ways that this could come back to bite her in the arse.

"…if I give you a witch's oath to not reveal anything you tell me or any secrets you reveal to another soul without your express permission and…" Bella went on knowing that Harry was about to interrupt her. "Or use said information for personal benefit unless you say so. Would that allay your fears about me?" She asked in all seriousness.

Harry stared at her for a long moment deliberating on what to do. Everything seemed to be moving too fast. Not eight hours ago, he had gotten off the Hogwarts Express. Friendless, alone, and not knowing what the school year would bring he made his way to the castle. He felt all the malicious and hateful stares following him as he took his seat in the Great Hall. Ron's outburst had not entirely been unexpected but it hurt just the same.

Then being led to this magical room and finding it occupied with the infamous Bellatrix Black. Although their meeting had been uneasy and a little tense at first, it quickly moved to strange and then to almost comfortable as they explored the room together and now back to tense. But even so, looking into her eyes there was something that said…trust her.

Harry wondered if there was not some higher power at work here, something beyond reason why he was lead here and why she was lead here. Maybe there was a purpose…'maybe he thought too much!' Harry mused with a dry chuckle.

Coming to a decision he looked at her, shaking his head…"You don't need to make an oath." Harry said with a half smile. "A friendship should start with trusting each other." Bella smiled at the raven haired boy but immediately took out her wand.

"I Bellatrix Adien Black pledge on my life and magic not to betray the secrets of Harry James…Potter." Here Bellatrix gave him a smirking smile. "Unless he gives me permission to do so, nor will I use the information which he may reveal for personal gain unless he gives his permission to do so. So mote it be."

"Bella! You didn't need to do that!" Harry growled.

"I know but I didn't want you to have any doubts about me." She replied. "I'm still waiting Harry." Bella stated waiting for him to accept her oath.

"Oh! Umm…so mote it be." A blue light flared around both teens as Harry sealed her oath.

With the oath made and Harry's anxiety calmed the two teens seemed to relax again. Bella began the dialogue once more and asked about Harry's obvious anxiety about the future. It had not slipped her notice that Harry seemed to react almost viscerally to her making the familiar connection. She knew there must be a story there and hoped that Harry would one day tell her about it, but until then she could only speculate why it concerned him so.

Eventually exhaustion overcame the two teens and they retired to their respective bedrooms. It had been a bizarre day with a lot of highs and lows for both, and tomorrow promised to be just as interesting as well.

As the two teens drifted off to the land of Morpheus a bemused golden orb hovered over each teen in turn. Never had it taken an interest in the personal lives of the students before, but if it could set these two on a path of discovery together, the evil that has and would grip the Wizarding world for over two decades could be destroyed before it became a real threat to wizard kind. The stage had been set but it was up to the two protagonists now who would decide where the story would go.

oooOOOooo

Saturday morning came way too early for Harry as he stumbled out of bed. For a moment he panicked not recognizing where he was. It definitely did not look like his dorm room in Gryffindor Tower. It was then that he remembered the night before, and that he was no longer welcomed in Gryffindor House.

"Oh yeah!" Harry chuckled, as last night came back in complete clarity. 'Mysterious magical room, Bellatrix Lestrange…Bellatrix Black he reminded himself. At the thought of the raven haired beauty his mind began to wander where most hormonal fueled teenage boys' mind would go and had the typical early morning reaction.

"Okay stop! Stop! Stop!" Harry told himself. "You barely know the girl and she's family…in around about way, not to mention that she is older than your own parents. Besides that girl is way out of your league! Not to mention she became the most dangerous witch in modern history." He told himself.

He made his way to his water closet which was not part of the larger bathroom that connected his room to Bella's. After his morning ablution he exited his bedroom to find that Bellatrix was already up and dressed. She was sprawled out on one of the large couches lying on her stomach reading one of her text books. Her legs were bent forward hovering over a well put together posterior; her ankles were crossed as her legs bobbed up and down.

Harry froze at the site in front of him. The fifteen year old Bella was wearing a pair of red short shorts that showed off a pair of extremely long and sculpted legs that ran all the way up and disappeared into the tight shorts that hugged an incredibly firm looking arse. To add to Harry's loss of blood to his head was her tight black tank top. With an arm tucked under her breasts as she propped herself up somewhat to read her book, it left an incredible view of milky white globes of femininity that threatened to fall out of the stretched cotton fabric.

"Flies my lord."

"W-what?" Harry stuttered.

"You'll catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that." Bella coyly smirked. Harry closed his mouth with an audible pop.

"I-I was just…uhm…just looking for s-something." Harry stuttered, blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at where his eyes had been moments before.

"I'm sure you were my lord." Bella giggled her eyes full of mirth. 'Boy's are just too easy.' She mused as she sat up placing her book down.

"I thought we had an understanding about the 'My Lord' thing." Harry stated a bit more in control of his voice and taking a seat in front of the lovely witch who was giving him an appraising look.

"Sorry…Harry." Bella smiled mischievously causing Harry stomach to flip again. Harry wondered why this kept happening. He'd never experienced this when he was around other girls. He reasoned it off; it must be just the odd circumstances they found themselves in. She being from the past and all and knowing of her future reputation as hardcore supporter of Voldemort. Yeah that must be it.

"So, what is the plan then Harry?" Bella asked crossing her legs in front of her Indian style.

"Well, I would like to know what has happened, you know how are we here at the same time and are we in the same time together or I don't know…it's just all a bit confusing…don't you think?" Harry rambled.

"Well I guess the only way to find out in which time we're currently in is to leave the room and find out who's about." Bella offered.

"That's what I was thinking as well. But you should probably change into your Hogwarts robes." Harry offered.

"Why? Don't I look good in what I'm wearing now?" She said with a pout. "Am I that hideous?"

"What! No you're gorgeous…I-I mean you look n-nice, you're legs are…not that I was staring! I mean…I just…Oh!" Harry blushed furiously as he spun around feeling completely had as he heard Bella laughing musically and singing.

"You think I'm go-o-orgeous, you want to da-a-a-te me, hug me and k-i-i-iss me!" Bella danced around singing mirthfully, enjoying how flustered she got the young lord.

"I did not say that! I-I was just…all I meant was…oh Bollocks!" Harry griped, he then spun on his heel and returned to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Bella cackled victoriously and returned to her own room to get dressed.

Bella didn't know why she was teasing Harry so much. She was not a flirt…well not a huge one anyway, but she just couldn't resist teasing her new roommate. He looked so cute when he was blushing red; it really brought out the color of his emerald green eyes.

Upon some reflection as she got dressed, she was stunned to find how quickly she felt comfortable around Harry, comfortable enough to playfully tease him. She was not one who made friends easily; she liked to keep people at a manageable distance not letting them get to close to her either physically or emotionally. But with Harry it was so effortless that it was amazing if not odd. She would have to think more upon this.

Twenty minutes later she exited her bedroom dressed in her school robes, although it was a Saturday…well at least in her time, many students wore them while on school grounds. She found Harry by the large bookcase looking over the many ancient tomes that were stacked there. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

Spinning around with her arms out to her sides, she asked. "More to your approval my lord?" She teased with a small curtsey. Harry rolled his eyes and just grunted which evoked another giggle from Bella.

"Just kill me now." Harry groaned. "Well, should we head to the Great Hall and see who's about." Harry offered.

"I suppose, since I got all dressed and everything." Bella replied with a smirk. They then turned and approached the large door that lead out of the room and stopped.

They both looked at the door and all the amusement and jocularity of a moment ago was gone. Back were the harsh realities of the worlds they came from. Harry was thinking about how he was still the outcast of the school, exiled from Gryffindor, friendless and looked upon with suspicion and disdain.

Bella's face fell as she remembered the attack on her person last night, and the threat that her housemates had made. Rudolphus for all his lack of any social graces was a powerful wizard and with his brother and the others they were a force to be reckoned with and they did not take any defeat lightly. They would be out to 'teach' her a lesson.

Simultaneously the two teens looked at each other, each seeing the reluctance in each other's eyes and each wondering why that reluctance was there. Neither had given the other a complete story as to why they were refugees in the magical room and not in their own house dorms. It had been an unspoken agreement not to pry and so neither had.

It was obvious to them both now, that whatever the other one was dealing with was serious enough to make them apprehensive about leaving the safety of the room and that gave them some common ground to perhaps come to an understanding of each other.

"Well, ready?" Harry asked turning his head to look at her.

"Yeah." Bella stated after a brief pause nodding hesitantly.

"Let's not tell anyone about the room just yet, yeah?" Harry stated.

Bella nodded in agreement, no sense in letting others no where her safe haven was.

"To the Great Hall then?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Bella responded emotionlessly.

Harry reached for the handle of the door and pulled it open. The teens stared out into the empty hallway and both sighed in relief at no one being around to see them. The two of them with determined looks stepped out into the empty corridor.

"Well here we go…Bella?"

"Harry?" Bella spun around only to find that she was alone in the empty hallway.

oooOOOooo


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**_

_**A/N: Another chapter, I thought why not! If I can keep it up, I think I will try and post two chapters a week until I get up to where the deep and significant changes begin.**_

_**Chapter Notes: Major changes in Harry's conversations with Hermione and Luna, a few minor changes in Bella's scenes.**_

_**Story Notes: I've tried to give Harry more of a backbone in this chapter, the original chapter my Harry came off a little pathetic in my (hind-sight) opinion. From here on out Harry will be more assertive but still act as a typical teenage boy in some situations.**_

Chapter Five: The Mystery

Harry spun around but there was no sign of Bellatrix anywhere, the only foot prints he could see in the dusty corridor were his own from the previous night. The door behind him gently closed and then vanished from sight. Harry gave a start and turned to look at a solid wall in front of him now, all traces of the door was gone.

"What the hell?" Harry mumbled as he pushed on the wall with his hands, but the wall was hard, cold, and unmoving. He stood back and stared at the wall.

"_I guess the room closes up when not in use_." He mused. His eyes swept around still looking for his missing roommate but he found neither hide nor hair of her. Suddenly a worrying thought crossed his mind. Was it all a figment of his imagination, was it all some terrible joke? He scratched the back of his head pondering the situation.

_'The chamber had provided a common room, bedrooms, a large bath and many other necessities. Could it have also provided the girl?_' The thought depressed him somewhat as he rather liked her, in the space of one night she had made quite the impression on him.

He found her…fascinating, definitely dangerous and he really liked her playful if not teasing personality not to mention completely gorgeous. 'But why would the room go through all the trouble of providing someone and why Bellatrix Black of all people?'

Maybe the room somehow pulled her from his mind, after all when he had seen her image on the family tapestry he _**had**_ thought she was very attractive. Perhaps the room saw this and created her to be a friend for him. And hadn't he requested a friend along with a place to stay when he was first lead to the room?

'_Get a grip Potter, I doubt the room could produce a living breathing person…or could it?_' He mused. '_Okay head; think logically, how would Hermione look at this?_' Immediately Harry felt as if something gripped his heart, a heavy hand squeezing it forbidding it to beat as the thought of his former best friend was brought to the fore.

Sadness quickly shrouded him in its oppressive cloak. He missed her, she had always been there for him, and she was the sister he never had, a kindred spirit. Why wasn't she there for him now, why didn't she believe him, why was this time any different than all the other times. She believed him in first year when they stopped Voldemort from getting the Philosophers' Stone.

She had supported him in second year with all the trouble of being accused of being the Heir of Slytherin and then the whole basilisk incident, and believed him that Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort had almost been brought back to life through his cursed diary. She stood by him in third year where they rescued an innocent Sirius Black, and saved them from Dementors.

What was it that made the events of fourth year turn her against him? Was she just fed up with all the adventures of the Golden Trio of Gryffindor? Had she had enough of being in dangerous situations, did she fear for her life?

Thinking about all these adventures, Harry was loath to admit that maybe she did have a good reason to pull away from him. He _**was**_ dangerous to be around. For Merlin's sake he had the most dangerous Dark Wizard in a century out for his blood.

But Hermione hadn't completely turned her back on him; she had not joined the chorus of others calling him a cheat…a liar…and a…m-murderer. Harry swallowed a rather large lump in his throat trying to rid himself of the sadness and loneliness that threatened to consume him. He turned and punched the stone wall with his right fist.

Anger welled up in him and his jaw clenched tightly. Walburga would be disappointed in him; she had tried to instill in him an air of indifference to be above letting his emotions get the better of him. He needed to master himself, but Harry knew he was a creature of powerful emotions; he understood from Walburga's lessons that to have emotions was not a bad thing, the trick was to channel those emotions into his magic, thus making his spells more powerful.

He still craved companionship though; he wanted someone that he could be himself around, someone with intelligence, but perhaps not as overbearing, like Hermione tended to be at times. He needed someone who he could have a serious conversation with that didn't just involve Quidditch or Chess or if he had completed all his homework. He needed someone who could challenge him mentally, emotionally and magically.

Bella was perfect, maybe too perfect. She was angsty just like him, disillusioned with what the world had dealt her, just like him. She was intelligent but not obnoxiously so, she was fun and flirty and just easy to talk to once you got past the wand pointing and threatening stages. She had secrets, but so what…so did he.

But was she just a figment of his own imagination, a representation of what he wanted most in a companion, a friend? Perhaps, but was it that bad…really. So what if she isn't real, she was more company than he had right now, which was to say none. Harry decided that no matter the case it did not bother him, though he hoped deep down she was real.

But where was she? Why did she disappear right when they exited the magical room? Maybe she didn't exist, maybe she had turned around for something and was coming right back out? But several minutes had passed by now and she still had not appeared.

A growling stomach drew Harry's attention away from his missing companion and on to finding some sustenance. He would worry about the mystery of the magical room and the lovely Miss Black after he got some breakfast in his stomach.

Harry made his way to the staircase passing by the entrance to Gryffindor tower. He quickly hid behind a suit of armor when the portrait of the fat lady swung open. He saw Hermione emerge from the opening, quickly followed by about a dozen first years. He assumed that she was escorting the "firsties" to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ron was not with her, most likely sleeping in. Ron never saw the point of getting up any earlier than absolutely necessary on a weekend. In fact it was an affront to his way of life. Laziness was an art form and Ron was its Da Vinci.

Smirking to himself, Harry joined the procession falling in behind a small little blonde haired girl with pig tails. As they traveled Hermione was elucidating the group on the finer points of hard work and earning house points for Gryffindor. Harry silently chuckled when he noticed that all the first years had a homework planner similar to the one Hermione had given him and Ron for Christmas second year. Harry shook his head with mirth imagining a whole year of mini Hermione's. 'Merlin I miss her.' Harry thought, glancing sadly at the mop of busy brown hair in front of the marching group.

The group had just reached the third floor landing when Harry's musings were interrupted by a high pitched scream. Harry immediately withdrew his wand and searched for signs of an attack. Harry turned back to the group he was following only to see a nervous Hermione pointing her wand at him with the entire group of first years hiding behind her in fear.

Looking at the small cherubic faces behind his former best friend he saw that their fear was directed toward…him. Why would they be terrified of him?

"W-what do you w-want Harry?!" Hermione ordered, but her bravado was lost on the tremble in her voice and her shaking wand.

Harry sighed deeply; apparently his former best friend was still following the rest of the bloody sheep in the Wizarding World and only saw him as some deranged psychopath. It was obvious from the looks of terror on the faces of the young students behind her that they were informed of his derangement as well.

Harry sighed and then shoved his wand back within his robes. "I want nothing Hermione." Harry softly spoke looking into her cinnamon brown eyes. "I was just heading to the Great Hall for some breakfast, nothing nefarious, nothing untoward, just going down to breakfast. I am still allowed to eat am I not?" He asked.

"He's not going to kill us is he Miss Hermione?" The same blonde girl he had been walking behind asked with trembling lips. "It's just that Mr. Weasley told us that he was a dark wizard and would kill us if he got the chance."

Harry glared at Hermione, his eyes glowing with anger. Hermione and the group that had been following her unconsciously took a step back. A wave of uncontrolled magic was flowing from Harry; his eyes seemed to glow with unrestrained power.

"Is this true Hermione?" Harry asked in a low growling voice. "Is your _**Boyfriend**_ spreading malicious lies about me? Is that what you believe too Hermione?" Harry spat.

Hermione was opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, her brilliant brain not knowing how to respond. Harry gazed searchingly into Hermione's eyes, he found confusion and sadness, and…regret?

"Harry I…" Hermione began but Harry's angry response stopped her midsentence.

"**I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND HERMIONE! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WHO I WAS! OUT OF EVERYONE IN THIS CURSED CASTLE IT WAS YOU I COULD ALWAYS COUNT ON!**" Harry balled his fists in anger; he shut his eyes tightly shaking his head back and forth.

In a quieter voice Harry continued. "You were my sister Hermione; I loved you as if you were my own blood. You were my rock, my solace in the craziness that is my life. How could you betray me like this, did our friendship mean nothing to you?" Harry's voice cracked with emotion, his eyes reflecting the hurt he felt inside.

Hermione's eyes were wide and filled with tears, her mouth opened and closed several times but no sound was uttered. Her Gryffindor courage seemed to have fled her.

Harry slowly nodded his head. "I see…" Harry rolled up his left shirt sleeve. On his wrist was a friendship bracelet that Hermione had made for him for Christmas their first year. It had been one of Harry's most prized possessions next to his father's invisibility cloak. It was a token of a friendship that he thought would last forever. From the day Hermione tied it to his wrist and explained its meaning he had never taken it off.

Hermione's eyes widened in recognition of the woven bracelet. Harry grabbed the bracelet in his right hand and with a quick and hard tug he snapped the threads that bound it together. Harry looked at the bracelet longingly for a moment before slowly turning his hand over allowing the token of friendship to fall to the cold stone floor.

Without another word and without looking back Harry began to walk away, and in his mind ending any hope of reconciliation with the bushy haired bookworm. Hermione fell to her knees and lovingly picked up the bracelet as if it were the most fragile Faberge Egg in existence. The first years all jumped as a mournful wail echoed throughout the corridor as they watched the fifth year prefect sob uncontrollably.

'What have I done, what have I done?" Hermione repeated as she rocked herself back and forth on the hard stone floor. Something had snapped in Hermione when she had picked up the discarded bracelet, her mind seemed to come to life as she held the token of friendship to her chest. The sudden lucidity instead of comforting her, wracked her soul with guilt as the weight of what she had done to her best friend came crashing down upon her. She could not fathom why she had treated her friend so terribly, but the memories stood clearly in her mind judging her harshly. Hermione never made it to the Great Hall and was not seen again until the first class Monday morning.

oooOOOooo

Having lost his appetite Harry made his way back to the seventh floor. The scene with Hermione played over and over again in his mind. "_She said nothing, not a word, how could she do…I don't understand_." Harry agonized.

Harry had made it to the fifth floor when he noticed a girl looking in and out of classrooms and peering into broom closets apparently searching for something. He almost turned to continue his journey to the seventh floor when he noticed that she was not wearing shoes…or socks for that matter.

Although it was September and still relatively warm, the flagstone floors were always a bit cold. Looking closely at the girl's feet he noticed that they appeared to be red with cold and the girl would repeatedly rub one foot and then the other against her legs trying to warm them up.

Against his better judgment he approached the small girl. She was a good six inches shorter than he was, with dirty blonde hair that reached her waist. She had a thin frame and almost elfish facial features except for her large almost bulbous blue eyes that oddly enough seemed to fit her face beautifully. He noticed that she had interestingly tucked her wand behind her right ear.

She wore an oversized knitted sweater with some sort of weird rabbit looking creature with a single crumpled looking horn coming out of the middle of its head. And a poodle skirt that came straight out of the nineteen fifties. A necklace that appeared to be made of Butter Beer corks and what looked like radishes dangling from her ears. It was an odd ensemble but he had noticed that most magicals didn't have the best fashion sense when it came to muggle clothing.

Harry cleared his throat wanting to announce himself so as not to startle the young witch. Without turning around to acknowledge him she opened up another broom closet and searched it quickly and at the same time spoke.

"Hello Harry Potter." The small girl stated in an airy voice.

"Um…hello."

"Have your shoes disappeared as well?" She asked now turning to face him then looked down at his feet. "Oh! You found them…good for you! It usually takes me till the end of term to find mine. Nargles are exceptionally good and hiding things you know."

"Um…sorry…Nargles?" Harry queried never hearing of such a thing.

"Uh huh, they like to live in cold and damp places, so a castle is a prime breeding environment. And with so many nooks and crannies to hide things in they can't help themselves in borrowing items and hiding them. I think it's kind of a game they like to play really."

Harry just stared blankly at the blonde witch, unsure what to think about her. "We believe you by the way." She replied out of nowhere not noticing the awkward silence coming from Harry.

"Huh?"

"About Voldemort being reborn. My father and I believe you. Oh where are my manors…I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." The blonde stated and held her hand out.

"Err hi and th-thanks." Harry intelligently replied taking her offered hand. In a swift motion Luna had gripped his hand tightly and pulled him closer to her. They were nearly chest to head. Luna kept a hold of his hand and leaning her head back looked straight up into Harry's eyes.

Harry uncomfortably stared back at the smaller witch who seemed to be studying him. "As I suspected." Luna nodded. "Wrackspurts, a large infestation of Wrackspurts."

"Wrackspurts? Harry asked.

"Yes Wrackspurts. They're tiny creatures that enter a person's brain through their ears; they kind of make your thoughts fuzzy and disjointed and can also cause moodiness and depression."

"Uh huh…and how does a person get rid of w-rack…"

"Wrackspurts." Luna helped.

"Yeah those, how do you get rid of them?" Harry asked humoring the girl.

"Well there are two ways. The first way is to jump into a mountain lake wrapped in seaweed and allow the plimpies to nibble it off your body while you sing 'My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean.'" Luna stated.

Harry's eyes widened. He didn't know whether to laugh or run away from the odd girl in terror. "So what is the second option?" Harry queried almost afraid to ask.

"Butterscotch pudding. I find the second option more agreeable." Luna stated matter-of-factly tapping her lips with her left index finger.

"What do you have to do with the Butterscotch pudding?"

"Well you eat it of course!" Luna stated looking at the boy as if he were daft or something. Chuckling Harry agreed that the second option sounded much more…palatable.

In an effort to change the subject Harry asked Luna about her lack of footwear. "Well like I was explaining before, Nargles have taken all my socks and shoes again."

"Again? Does this happen often?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, every year since coming to Hogwarts. Sometimes my shoes are borrowed, sometimes my winter cloak and other clothing articles, on occasion my homework disappears. Though this is the first time it has happened on the first day back. Usually I find most of my things though by the end of the school year. I'm sure the same thing has happened to you."

Harry looked at the girl with a touch of concern. He had a feeling that the Nargles were most likely her housemates stealing the young girl's things because she was a bit odd. "No Luna that has never happened to me. Have you spoken to your head of house about your things disappearing?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, he is much too busy to bother with something so trivial. Besides sometimes they're returned and if they're not I can always owl daddy for replacements."

"Are you sure that these nettles…"

"Nargles."

"Yes, uhmm Nargles. Are you sure that Nargles are the culprits here Luna?"

"Well…I think so, but I'm a little confused because I have anti Nargle talismans in my trunk and I wear one around my neck." She showed the butter beer cork necklace. "So they must have become immuned some how."

"What about your room-mates? Maybe they have had a hand in your things vanishing?" Harry asked, a cloud of sadness seemed to pass over Luna's eyes, but it was so quick that Harry wasn't sure that he had seen it.

"Why would they do something like that though? I mean they never talk to me so I don't see why they would be in cahoots with the nargles." Luna half smiled. Harry shrugged but didn't comment. Luna began to rub her feet again on her legs in an attempt to warm them up.

"Here let me help you." Harry stated kindly. He then took out his wand and pointed them at Luna's feet and cast a warming charm.

"Oooh that's nice." Luna commented wiggling her toes. You know, you're not at all what they're trying to portray you as. Not that I ever believed it anyways you have too many gilded chumlies circling you." Luna stated with assertion.

"Is that a good thing?" Harry asked

"Oh very good! Gilded chumlies are attracted to people of noble spirit, unfortunately they can't chase away the nargles but I can give you one of my talismans for that." Luna offered with a large smile.

"Well I think you are probably the only one who thinks that about me?" Harry said a bit down heartedly.

"Oh no Harry Potter, there are many Harry Potter supporters, some are just too afraid of saying so. Sad really, that so many are persuaded by just a few loud voices. But unfortunately there are still those who just for whatever reason allow the wrackspurts to affect their minds."

"So you don't allow the wrackspurts to affect you, Luna?" Harry asked the petite blond with a warm smile.

"I think it must be simply a mental thing. You choose to let them affect you or you don't. I chose not to let them influence me." She shrugged. "Or it could be my necklace." She shrugged.

"So the reason everyone hates me is because of these wrackspurts?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, there are plenty of people who hate you even without their influence." She replied airily. Harry deflated a bit.

Luna patted Harry's shoulder consolingly. "Children are a fickled lot Harry, and we are easily swayed by the loudest voices, and sometimes a large infestation of wrackspurts creates the loudest voices." Harry looked at Luna with new eyes, as daft as some of the things she said seem to be, there was a subtle intelligence that was undeniable.

"Ooh that's nice." Luna suddenly whispered in an awed voice, her eyes seemed to take on a glazed look and her hand moved around Harry's head, shoulders, and chest without touching him.

"Uhh…what's nice Luna?" Harry asked with just a hint of trepidation.

"You have a very bright aura Harry Potter, and your magic flows around you like a river." She informed him her eyes glazing over.

"You can see magic?" Harry asked in an impressed tone. Luna smiled brightly and nodded.

"Uh huh, all magic has a visible energy to it if you know how to look for it. Some people's magic is like the drip dripping of rain, and some like a gentle stream, yours is like a fast flowing river." Luna suddenly cocked her head to the side with a look of concentration on her face. Her gaze seemed to go through him and around him and then like a switch being flipped her countenance changed back to her normal capricious self.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Harry asked concerned about the young girl.

Luna's countenance fell." I'm sorry Harry Potter, sometimes I tend to get distracted by…well I can get distracted." She said cryptically. Does this mean we can't be friends?"

"What?! No o-of course not. Do you want to be my friend? I mean with everyone else against me wouldn't that put you at odds with the rest of the school."

Luna looked at him sadly. "Most people already ignore me. They think I'm kind of…odd." Luna whispered conspiratorially with a small shrug of the shoulders. "But I would love to be your friend if you'd let me." Luna whispered in a small voice.

Harry stared at Luna for a moment. Her voice and facial expressions were so genuine and open that it surprised him. She was definitely unique but that wasn't a bad think at all in his book. Dobby gave new definition to the word odd, but Harry counted him now as a good friend.

"I'd like that Luna, I don't have many friends right now as it is, and I would be daft not to accept such a wonderfully unique person as you as a friend." Harry smiled at the petite blonde.

Luna's smile threatened to eclipse her face it was so large, she launched herself into Harry and hugged him for all she was worth. Harry not totally unaccustomed to hugs, after all he had received them from Mrs. Weasley and from Hermione. But this hug was not the smothering kind that he received from the Weasley matriarch or the occasional bone breaking hug from his former bookish best friend, but it had been a hug full of emotion and gratitude that Harry couldn't help smile in spite of himself.

Luna stepped back from Harry her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. "Sorry Harry Potter, I guess I got a little too excited." Luna mumbled.

"No worries Luna, that's what friends do right. And please it's just Harry, okay?" Harry offered with a smile, Luna returned his smile and nodded with enthusiasm.

"Have you had breakfast yet Luna?" Harry asked his new friend. Luna shook her head in the negative.

"Well, how about we kip off to the kitchens and have something to eat and then I'll help you try and find your shoes, yeah?" Luna nodded and soon they were off to the basement and finding the entrance to the kitchens, Harry tickled the pear on the painting of a cornucopia of fruit. The pear turned into a brass door knob and with a gentle turn and a push the two new friends walked in to the Hogwarts kitchens.

The kitchens were a bit larger than the Great Hall with long tables that sat precisely under their counterparts on the floor above. There were dozens of house elves running to and fro setting platter after platter of breakfast foods on the groaning tables. Once the platters were placed on the table they immediately disappeared and reappeared on the corresponding table above.

An excited House Elf appeared before them wearing a ruffled pink apron with the Hogwarts Crest in the center of it. From the longish white hair he guessed she was female. She had large blue eyes and a pointy nose and with the typical large bat like ears that all House Elves seemed to have.

"Howz can Ellie be'z helping young miss and young sir?" The little elf squeaked.

"Um…we were wondering if we could have breakfast here in the kitchens." Harry asked the diminutive elf.

Ellie bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands together. "Of course youz can!" She squealed happily dragging the pair to a medium sized table. Harry and Luna had barely sat down when several elves brought plates full of eggs, rashers, fried tomatoes, and pastries and carafes of pumpkin juice and a tea setting.

Harry and Luna thanked the elves for the wonderful services they received beaming faces in return and then returned to their other duties. Harry and Luna began to load their plates with the delicious smelling buffet before them. Harry had just taken a bite of his eggs as he looked around at the busy elves. He suddenly had a thought and wondered if it were possible.

Harry called to a passing elf and asked to speak to him. "Does young sir need something from Tudgy?" The small elf asked.

"Um yes. I was wondering, my friend here as seemed to have lost her shoes and socks and I was wondering, is it possible, I mean are you able to find lost items within the castle. And if you are, could you help us in locating them?" Harry asked unsure if it were even possible.

"That is an easy thing to do sirs." The elf replied happily.

"Oh?" Harry asked.

The little elf nodded his head vigorously. "Oh yes, every witch or wizard leaks their magic which gets into their clothing. All we needz to be doings is looking at young miss's magic and weez can be finding her thingses."

"Wow, I didn't realize that was possible." Harry stated impressed.

"Is young miss wanting Tudgy to findz her thingses?"

"That would be ever so lovely if you could." Luna stated with a happy smile.

Without another word the elf popped away, within moments the elf returned with a rather large pile of clothing, shoes, jackets, and other clothing. Harry looked at the rather large pile and then back to Luna.

"Where did you find all thisTudgy?" Harry asked.

"Somez were in the abandon greenhouse, others were being in the trunks of other Ravyclaws." It squeaked.

"Luna…how…why…?" Harry was at a loss for words as he looked at the large pile that had obviously been things taken from the young blonde since her first year. Luna looked a little embarrassed and could only shrug. She picked out a pair of mismatched socks and a pair of shoes and quickly put them on.

"Tudgy, could you return Luna's things to her trunk please." Harry asked. With an animated nod the small elf popped away with the items.

"Well at least I know where to come when the nargles take my things. " She said softly. Harry glared at her and shook his head.

"Luna, I seriously doubt that nargles are responsible for all this. You should really speak with Professor Flitwick about this." Harry told his new friend. Harry was nearly seething with anger at the treatment that Luna had apparently been receiving from her House-mates.

"I know you mean well Harry, but I'm sure that he is too busy and besides my house-mates are only having a bit of fun, I'm sure their intentions are not meant to be mean in nature." Luna stated in a sad voice dropping the airiness from earlier.

Harry was about to argue the point but the pleading look in his new friends eyes begged him to drop the subject. Reluctantly he dropped the subject and the two sat in silence while they returned their attention to the food in front of him.

An hour had passed and the two chit-chatted about this and that until Luna told him that she wanted to return to her dorm room and sort through her things. There were obvious articles of clothing and what-not that no longer fit her and she wanted to owl them home. With a promise to meet each other tomorrow for breakfast again Luna left the kitchen.

Harry sat there in the kitchens a bit longer and tried to organize his thoughts with his novice occlumency skills. His morning so far had been to say the least emotionally draining. He once again thought of Luna's possessions being stolen from her and then he immediately thought of his own, specifically his father's invisibility cloak and the Marauders' Map.

He was about to call Trudgy again when he thought of someone else. "Dobby, I need you!" Not knowing if this would work or if it were possible for the odd little elf to enter Hogwarts he called for his friend. There was a slight pop as air was displaced and suddenly an overzealous Dobby was hugging Harry's legs tightly.

"Master Harry iz needing his Dobby! " Dobby said excitedly nearly toppling Harry. Harry chuckled at Dobby's antics and placed his hands on Dobby's shoulder and pried the eager elf off of his legs so he could stand properly.

"Dobby, I was hoping that you could help me with something." Harry told the still bouncing elf.

"Of course! Dobby be doings whatever the Great Harry Potter asks!"

"Uh huh, well I was wondering if you had the same ability to sense magic as the House Elves here to locate some personal items of mine?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry Potter, all house elves can sense magic, especially of their master's magic!" Dobby said his head nodding fervently.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "I need you to find my invisibility cloak and a map that belonged to my dad, it's called the Marauders' Map, and it's a magical map that shows the castle and everyone in it. My former friend Ron Weasley took them and I believe he may still have possession of them." Harry said bitterly.

"I's can try and find the cloak but it could be difficult…and the map maybe more difficult, the magic of the map may not have allowed your magic to seep into it. And the cloak Dobby remembers as being very powerful and also may not have let your magic in it. But Dobby will do his best for his master." Dobby stated.

"Just do your best Dobby, that's all I ask, but I would find Ron Weasley, he most likely will have it near him." Harry told his little friend.

"I will keep looking until I have found it Harry Potter sirs." Dobby said and snapped his legs together and bowed then with a small pop was gone.

Harry did not know how long it would take Dobby to find and collect his family heirlooms from the traitorous redhead so he decided that maybe he would take a walk outside and get some fresh air. He climbed the stairs from the basement to the main floor. He could hear that breakfast in the Great Hall was in full swing. The chorus of voices echoed from the hall and out into the foyer.

Not sparing a sideways glance Harry walked past the large double doors that lead to the eating students and walked out the main doors of the castle and out onto the grounds. He made his way toward the black lake to the large Oak tree that had become a favorite spot of many students to look out over the large body of water. He sat down and waited to see if Dobby would be successful anytime soon.

oooOOOooo

"Harry? Harry? Lord Black?!" Bellatrix was confused and she hated, simply loathed being confused. Harry had been right next to her when they stepped through the door and then…poof! He was gone.

"If this is some kind of prank I swear I'll hex your bits, head of house or not…Harry!" Bella spun around as the door behind her closed and then disappeared. "Well shite!" She growled out, as she now stared at a solid stone wall again.

"Suppose I should just head to breakfast and see if he turns up. If he's not there I can just return here, besides I want to know if I'm still in my time or not." Bella spun back around and began the long walk from the seventh floor to the main floor where the Great Hall was located.

Fortunately it was still on the early side so there were not many students around. She entered the Great Hall and walked to the Slytherin table and immediately recognized her two sisters, well that answered her question of what time she was in, but her sisters were looking worried about something.

As Bella approached her sisters, Narcissa spotted her and jumped up from her seat and ran toward her and then threw her arms around her eldest sister's waist and buried her head into her chest. "W-where were you?" A muffled sobbed was heard coming from the little blonde girl at Bella's chest.

Before Bella could answer, her other sister had arrived with a murderous look on her face. "Do you know what we've been through?!" Andromeda hissed in low tones to her sister so others would not over hear.

"When you didn't arrive in the common room we thought something had happened to you! Then the bloody Lestranges and their lemmings came in and were cursing your name and swearing they would get even!" Andi growled. "Now, will you tell us what the bloody hell is going on and where you've been?"

Bella looked around and noticed a few eyes that found some interest in the three Black sisters huddled up together. "Not here." Bella whispered. "We'll talk in a bit; I need to eat a bite first." The eldest Black sister informed the other two.

Bella led her sisters over to the far end of the Slytherin table furthest from the door. Bella sat down pulling a plate toward her and began to fill it. Andromeda and Narcissa sat together opposite from Bellatrix. The two younger sisters looked at their older sibling with a 'well we're waiting' look. Bella had just taken a bite of sausage when she noticed them glaring. She huffed and quickly chewed the bit in her mouth.

Lazily she flicked her wand around the trio putting up some privacy wards to keep other nosey busybodies from over hearing them. She folded her arms in front of her, resting them on the table and then leaned forward, her sisters doing the same in expectation.

Bella's eyes hardened a bit when she told her sisters about her conversation with Professor Slughorn and that he had informed her that there was no other place for her to stay unless she was a married or a betrothed student, and how he didn't seem overly concerned about her safety.

Andromeda uncharacteristically swore and looked ready to kill when Bella rehearsed what Rudolphus and the _Git Patrol _had attempted to do to her. That explained the losers' tirade when they came through the Slytherin entrance into the commons room. Cissy had a look of terror on her face thinking about what could have happen to her idol of a big sister.

The next part of the story Bella was not sure how to explain, how do you tell someone that you were guided by some unknown entity to a room that magically appears when asked, and then meet a boy who is somehow from the future and on top of that the future Head of the Black Family.

Bella opened her mouth to explain and…_nothing_. She could not think of a way to start this conversation. She sat back in her seat and had a complete stupor of thought. Andromeda and Narcissa looked at their sister and then toward each other. Cissy shrugged in confusion. The two younger sisters then turned back toward Bellatrix and patiently waited for an explanation.

Before Bellatrix could start her explanation, she felt a large presence approach her from behind. Turning slightly she saw the Slytherin Head of House coming near. With a slight wave of her wand she dispelled the wards that she had erected and turned fully to see him.

"Ah Miss Black, and Miss Black, and Miss Black." Horace Slughorn chuckled at his own wit. "May I have a word with the oldest Miss Black?" The walrus looking professor asked in his best sycophantic voice.

"Of course professor." Bella replied. "What is it that you want?" She asked as she stood from the table and walked a small distance away from prying ears.

"I discussed your situation with the headmaster and I have some good news!" He smiled largely.

Bella did not respond but looked at him with an expectant look on her face to continue. "Uh uhm, well as I was saying good news about your request. The headmaster will allow you the use of the head girl room within Slytherin that is currently unoccupied. That should afford you some privacy and you would be the only one to be able to enter once you set a password." He said magnanimously as if he had moved heaven and earth to accommodate her.

Bella stared at the man or appeared to. Her mind was racing thinking of all the pros and cons this would present. On one hand it would get her a private room that only she could access and she would be near her sisters. However she would still be living within Slytherin walls with the Lestranges and the other dim wits that hung around him.

Then there was Harry, the raven haired boy from the future. In her logical mind she believed that his appearance was not some random happenstance. No, there was a connection between them and therefore a purpose for his presence. Furthermore, the castle itself had led her to the room. It was a mystery that she begrudgingly found too enticing to give up. But perhaps she could have both, to accept the room but allow Andi and Cissy to use it. That would give her sisters some added protection and a place for her to stay if for some reason she needed to be there.

"That's wonderful professor. I'm grateful for your attentiveness to my situation and think that the Head-Girl dorm would be more than acceptable. Would it be possible for my sisters to join me if they needed to?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. I believe the House Elves can modify the suite to your needs." He replied.

"Thank you sir! I cannot thank you enough!" Bella stated stroking the man's ego a bit.

"Excellent! You can move in as soon as you like Miss Black. Oh and expect my annual invitation to my Pre-All Hallows Eve party. I will have the most interesting people there this year; I have an actual descendant of Vlad the Impaler as a special guest!" The fame mongering professor stated with a wide smile.

"Looking forward to it professor." Bella stated with a forced grin, she then spun around and returned to the table muttering about sycophantic imbeciles.

"What was that about?" Andromeda asked curiously.

"Slughorn just gave me the Head-Girl suite in the Slytherin dorms to use for the year." She smugly told her siblings.

"That's great Bella!" Andromeda congratulated her older sister. "At least Rudolphus can't use his prefect status to access you dorm room now.

"That's true but I'm not the one who will be using it." She whispered conspiratorially. Once more Bella threw up a silencing ward created by one of her ancestors. It was a combination of a notice me not charm and a sound dampening charm that kept anyone from overhearing them even with listening charms.

"What do you mean you won't be using it?" Narcissa asked in confusion.

Bella sighed. "Look, I'm going to spend as little time as possible around the Slytherin Commons Room…for the time being. And before you ask I do have some where else I am staying and it is a safe place. And I know you want to know where it is I'm staying, but for the moment I'd like to keep that secret, but I promise I will let you know soon just trust me for now, okay?" Bella asked her sisters and gave that I'm serious look that they knew all too well.

The sisters reluctantly agreed but were not happy about it in the least. "So why did you except the Head-girl suite if you're not going to use it? Andromeda asked.

"Because, you and Cissy will be using it." Bella stated

"Us?" Cissy asked.

"Look, I've pissed off ole Rudy and his goons, and if he can't take out his frustrations on me he may turn them toward you. By staying in the suite you'll be protected at least while you are inside of it."

"Do you think he would hurt us Bella?" Narcissa asked beginning to chew on her bottom lip with apprehension.

"I wouldn't put it past him Cissy. I know mother made sure we knew how to protect ourselves from unwanted advances, but as much as I loathe admitting it, he is very powerful and can be rather ruthless when he feels slighted." Bella remarked.

Cissy shrunk in her seat trying to make herself small and inconspicuous. Andi reached over and put her arm around her sister. Bella leaned forward and looked her youngest sister in the eyes and with a wicked smile asked her. "Do you remember the castration spell I taught you this summer?" Bella asked conspiratorially.

Narcissa shyly grinned and nodded her head. "If anyone tries to hurt you, remember you are the daughter of an Ancient and Noble House. So if anyone tries to harm you, use that spell. The Lestranges' are not an Ancient or a Noble house so they will have no legal recourse if they decided to press the issue of line theft. Sometimes it's good to be at the top of our society." Bella chuckled evilly. Narcissa's smile widened while Andromeda just rolled her eyes but her small smirk let her sister know that she found it amusing as well.

oooOOOooo

The three sisters after enjoying their breakfast returned to the Slytherin Commons Room to move Andromeda's and Cissy's things. Fortunately, neither Rudolphus nor his brother happened to be there. However, Bella would not escape complete anonymity as fifth years' Lucius Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Matthias Crabbe had just entered the common room from the fifth year dorms.

"Well, well look who it is lads." Lucius sneered. "Rudolpus was most displeased with your lack of…civility last night." Lucius stated, slowly walking around the three sisters like a shark would circle its prey. "What a fortuitous moment that we should find you here, we were so worried when you didn't return last night."

"I'm sure you were all just devastated." Bella sneered.

Lucius softly chuckled as he continued circling. "Indeed, Rudolphus was so wanting to continue his conversation with you. He feels he may have come off a little to…abrupt." Lucius turned a questioning look at his two companions who began to chuckle.

"Such a pretty young Black, with golden hair even, you must be quite the rarity in your family." Lucius stated as he slid a finger across Narcissa's cheek which caused the young girl to shiver in disgust.

"Touch my sister again Lucy, and I'll permanently remove your hand." Bella spat.

"Tsk tsk Bellatrix, I was merely admiring the splendid genes you Blacks have. Besides, you mar that pretty face of yours when you scowl like that." Lucius shuttered mockingly. "Quite unattractive."

"Why don't you just crawl back into the hole you came out of smeg-heads." Andromeda sneered. And take your bitches with you!" Andromeda continued, glancing back at Crabbe and Goyle over Malfoy's shoulder.

"Who you calling a bitch, you…you bitch!" Goyle stuttered out and tried to look triumphant.

Andromeda laughed mirthfully. "I see originality is not your strong suit. Neither is bathing apparently." Andromeda's nose crinkled in disgust as she caught a whiff of the two oversized fifth years.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other inquisitively and then each took a whiff of their under arms. Each shrugged as if to say 'I don't smell anything'. Andromeda rolled her eyes at the two boys. Many in Slytherin were amazed that the two were still allowed in school. Their marks were abysmal and neither had the power enough to stun a Bowtruckle. Everyone just assumed their fathers had paid off the school board to allow them to stay.

The confrontation began to attract the attention from the other Slytherins in the common room. It was common knowledge that Bellatrix Black was the current Hogwarts Dueling Champion and had been since her third year, and her sister Andromeda was no slouch with a wand either. The Blacks seem to always come to Hogwarts with quite the repertoire of spells, jinx's, and curses already at their command.

"Ladies, ladies, there is no need for any unpleasantness." Malfoy raised both of his hands showing he had no wand in them. "We are all Slytherins here; and we are both from prominent pureblood families. We should not squabble amongst ourselves like commoners. Our world is in danger enough from the dirtying of our society by those who are less than disserving of our gifts. We must stand united against the collapse of our world." Lucius declared to the many nods of approval of those present.

"Rudolphus himself told me that you, Bellatrix Black, could become such a powerful force for good and a leader of our cause if you would only open your eyes and join him as co-leaders of the youth movement. Your parents see the wisdom in it; they know that an alliance between your two powerful pureblood families would go far in rallying others to the cause." Lucius stated in his practiced smooth and silky voice.

"Spoken like a true politician Lucy." Bella replied. "I have no interest in joining your little movement, and I have _**absolutely**_ no interest in joining the House of Lestrange. I will choose who I…unite myself with, so you can just go find Rudy and tell him to stay clear of me if he wants to remain a whole person before he graduates." Bella smiled mockingly.

""You forget yourself…**Witch**!" Lucius spat, letting his cool demeanor slip. "You will have no say in your union with Rudolphus. This matter will be settled between wizards, you have only to obey like a witch should do!" The longhaired blonde sneered. Lucius comment, although receiving approval from the wizards in the room it had the opposite effect on the majority of witches that had heard the comment.

Regaining his former air of indifference and schooling his features, he began to speak in the tone of voice his father had taught him in dealing with all matters of a political or public nature.

"Miss Black, our 'little movement' as you call it, is the herald of a people who wish to only reclaim what is by right of magic ours. Your Noble family has generously provided funding to our Lord and as a boon to your family you have been given an opportunity to be a witch of position and prestige within our ranks. Our Lord has been informed of your skills with a wand and your prodigious talent at brewing. He is most anxious to meet you; he wishes to personally explain his platform to you.

Bellatrix, this is a rare opportunity afforded to few. You could very well be placed amongst the elites in the new government that he will establish. Just think of the honor you will bring to your family, not to mention that your family will be heroes to our people by funding this great cause and fighting for our traditions and culture." Malfoy declared.

Bella admitted to herself that when Lucius wanted he could be very suave and convincing, but Bella knew Lucius too well not to know him as a manipulator. Bella did not give any outward expression of her thoughts one way or another. Lucius took Bella's silence as a sign she was seriously considering what he had said and began to prematurely congratulate himself.

"Listen Bellatrix, our youth organization will be meeting on All-Hallows-Eve, and you can learn firsthand what we are about and have the information you need to make an informed decision on what we are about and the goals of our Lord." Lucius offered trying to get at least a small commitment from her. He was convinced that once they enticed her with some power and authority, two things that the Black family had been well known to cherish, they would have her, and then once indoctrinated by their masters philosophy she would become a powerful tool that his Lord could forge into an even more powerful weapon.

Bella looked at Lucius, and like a good Black decided to look at all sides of her current problem in order to see where she could benefit. If this movement was as powerful as they claim and their intentions true, soon the Wizarding world would be thrown into a civil war. And right now she knew there were many of the Old Families who were throwing their financial support to this new Lord Voldemort.

Bella did not share all of the same ideals of the more bigoted purebloods but she was proud of the traditions and culture of her magical ancestry. The fragmentation of her society was evident even to the most novice of political watchers. If this Lord Voldemort was as organized and as well funded as she was being lead to believe, it might be prudent to at least show some interest in the movement but not commit to anything just yet.

"Very well Lucius. I'll come to this meeting of yours. But don't for one moment think that I will put up with the shite you lot attempted last night. Next time it won't be a banishing charm I throw at you. The contract between Lestrange and I has not been signed yet and as such I do not belong to him and I will not be treated as his property! Do I make myself clear?!" Bella hissed at the feminine looking Malfoy.

"I will relay your sentiments to Rudolphus. Speaking for myself, may I say that you have made a wise decision to join us at our meeting. I guarantee it will be very insightful and enlightening." Malfoy then bowed and quickly gave a less than pure wink at Narcissa causing the young girl to shiver. With a quick turn he walked away from Bella and her sisters, with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind him.

"You can't be serious Bella?!" Andromeda hissed.

"Quiet!" Bella hissed back. "Not here. The two of you go collect your things and get back down here as soon as you can. The head-girl suite is the door left of the fireplace. Once you get back we'll get you two set up and then set a password that only the three of us will know, understood?"

"Yes Bella." They two younger Black sister chorused and then were off to gather their things.

oooOOOooo

It had taken Dobby no time at all to locate the invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. Both were located in the trunk of the redheaded traitor that had turned his back on his master. Dobby was sorely tempted to curse the snoring freckled face twit but he was not sure that the Great Harry Potter would approve. So after retrieving the stolen items Dobby quickly popped back to his master.

Harry was ecstatic about the return of his family heirlooms and told Dobby he was incredibly grateful. Dobby had absorbed all the praise and was bursting with happiness.

"Dobby if I need you again I'll call. I won't be in the Gryffindor dorms though. They sort of kicked me out of the house." Harry told the little elf, Dobby however was now planning revenge on those who would treat such a great wizard as Harry Potter so poorly.

"I'll be staying in a place on the seventh floor. It kind of appears and disappears." Harry stated.

"Oh! Youz is in the comes and goes room!" Dobby stated knowingly.

"You know about the room?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes Harry Potter, it is also known as the Room of Requirement. I's was bringing Winky there when she was having too much butter beers." Dobby stated shaking his head sadly thinking about the female elf that had been wasting away.

"So you know how to get into it then?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded. "Youz is just telling room whats you want and it be giving it to you."

"So can any elf pop in to the castle?" Harry asked thinking that Hogwarts was not as safe as everyone believed.

"No master Harry Potter sirs." Dobby replied.

"Then how did you enter?" Harry asked puzzled.

Dobby looked a little embarrassed. 'Well Although Dobby is Harry Potter's elf now; Dobby was never formerly released as a Hogwarts Elf."

"So are you still bound to the headmaster then?" Harry asked a little worriedly.

"No Harry Potters sir, Dobby was a free elf while at Hoggywarts, elves here are not bound to headmaster whiskers, elf's only bound to school."

"Really, so the elves are loyal to the school not necessarily to Dumbledore." Harry asked and Dobby nodded. "But I imagine the elves report everything to Dumbledore though yeah."

"Hoggywarts keeps the secrets of her students from whiskers unless they be in danger." Dobby stated.

"What! So all the crap that I went through over the years, all the ambushes I walked into from the students, all the curses I took, and the headmaster knew about!" Harry yelled.

Dobby nodded sadly. "I's had warned headmaster whiskers myself on two occasions. And he was telling Dobby that he would take care of it. But whiskers never helped sirs."

"Hoggywarts is not happy with headmaster, she is telling all house elves to protect students now, she is breaking vow of non-interference set by the founders, says that whiskers has broken his oath to protect students by allowing you to face danger within the castle and allowing you to be injured."

"Hogwarts is alive then?" Harry asked excited about confirming his theory.

"As long as magic is being used within her, she has awareness master Harry Potter sirs, but her magics is limited." Dobby confirmed.

"Well I guess finding the room of requirement now makes sense." Harry stated. "She has already helped once." Harry told the hyper elf. "I can't wait to tell Bella. Thank you Dobby."

Dobby smiled proudly. "I's be comings whenever you needz me Master Harry Potter sirs." And with a small pop Dobby was gone.

Harry donned his cloak his body vanishing from sight. He made his way back to the room that now had a name. The Room of Requirement, fitting he thought. He did not stop at the Great Hall or visit any other area. He realized that Monday would be here soon enough and he would have to deal with the student body then. No need to hurry it along he thought.

Hoping to find Bella in the room he paced back and forth in front of the wall, calling for the room he had last night. After the third pas the familiar wood doors appeared and he stepped through.

oooOOOooo

"This is lovely!" Narcissa beamed as she and her sisters entered the suite set aside for a Slytherin Head-Girl. It had a small commons area with a couple of cozy looking sofas, a fireplace, and a pair of desk. The hardwood floors were covered by various ornate Persian rugs, the walls with medieval tapestries. It had a very warm and comfortable feel to it.

To Bella's surprise there were three bedrooms with a shared bathroom between them, similar to the setup in the magical room that she and Harry shared. Andromeda was drooling over the large tub and Bella could tell from the look in her eyes that she was ready to jump in and give it a try.

Bella speculated that the house elves somehow knew of her desire for her sisters to stay here and had made the room accordingly. Andromeda and Cissy each chose a room and was soon unpacking their things.

Once her sisters were settled, the three took seats on the sofas. Bella then explained to her sisters why she had agreed to attend the meeting with Lucius. Both Andromeda and Narcissa voiced their anxiety about her getting involved with people who were obviously bigoted and had voiced their animosity toward anyone who wasn't of pureblood.

"Look girls, I'm not signing up with them, just going to listen to what they have to say. Besides, our parents and Uncle Orion have already begun to support this movement. And I don't think that they would ally themselves with an organization that was truly evil." Bella hoped anyway.

"I think you're just trying to justify your decision Bella. We both heard what Olivia Rosier said to you. They are planning a hostile takeover, they want to bring down the Wizengamot and…and kill muggleborns!" Andromeda challenged her older sister.

"Andi, I can't see them hunting down muggleborns. There are too many of them. Besides if they started doing that, popular opinion of them would dramatically fall and would lose support of the moderates." Bella stated, though there was no conviction in her voice.

"So they would kill people like Lily?" Narcissa asked with trembling lips. "She is so sweet and funny and smart. Bella you can't let them hurt Lily!" The blonde sister shrieked.

Bella pulled Narcissa into her lap, the younger girl burying her head in her sister's neck. "Look, I promise if there is any serious hint that they plan on harming others I will immediately turn away from them. And perhaps if I do find out that they are truly going to bring a war to our people, I can convince the family to stop financing them." Bella said softly hugging her littlest sister.

"I still don't like it Bella." Andromeda told her sister. "But, if you promise not to join if they are as bad as I fear they are then I'll support you."

"Agreed." Bella responded. The three sisters stood and put their arms around each other. "Sisters forever?" Bella asked the familiar call to her sisters.

"Sisters forever!" The other two replied.

The rest of the afternoon was spent just being sisters and enjoying one another's company. Bella and Andi informed Narcissa about the various professors, and what she could expect from each of them. After eating a light lunch that a house elf Bella had called provided, Bella excused herself to return to her '_safe place_' and do some pre-class studying.

With kisses and hugs Bella left the suite, without looking around Bella exited the Slytherin Commons room and made her way back to the seventh floor. It had been an interesting day and she had much to think about. As she walked, thoughts of the raven haired, green-eyed boy entered her mind. He had obviously not come out of the room with her, so assumed he couldn't come through to her time. It was a mystery that kept bugging her, a puzzle that she wanted to solve. Not to mention she was looking forward to getting to know the boy better. Purely on a platonically academic level of course, she told herself though somehow her stomach had other ideas and was fluttering at the thought of seeing him again.

Coming to the blank wall she walked back and forth thinking of her request. A set of familiar wooden doors appeared and slowly opened. She stepped into the room and suddenly found a pair of emerald green eyes sparkling back at her.

oooOOOooo

A/N: Let me know what you think of the changes!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter one.**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay, real world issues.**_

_**S/N: Major changes to this chapter! The character of Lady Hogwarts will no longer be a part of the storyline, she was a minor and distracting character and I think without her it gives Harry and Bella more opportunity to grow together without this plot device. The portrait of Walburga will play a bigger role, but she will not have all the answers either but be merely a guide in certain matters. **_

Chapter 6: The Room of Requirement

A knock on her office door broke Minerva McGonagall from her self-reproving musings about her role in the ill-conceived plans of Albus Dumbledore. She had called her fellow confederates to a meeting to discuss how they would move forward and protect Harry Potter from Albus machinations. Minerva feared that it may be too little too late but she had to try and redeem herself in not only her eyes but in the eyes of James and Lily and most especially their son.

"Filius, Pomona, come in, come in." The stern transfiguration professor called back to the door. The diminutive Charms professor and the plump Herbology professor entered. Much to her surprise three other professors came in as well. Professors Aurora Sinistra, Septima Vector, and Charity Burbidge, entered as well. Seeing the inquisitive look on the Deputy Headmistress face, Filius spoke up.

"I've spoken at some length with them Minerva and they are just as appalled as we are at what has been happening to young Mr. Potter and are most willing to help us in protecting the lad."

"As you know Minerva…" Aurora Sinistra began. "Lily Evans and I were study partners for our seventh year Transfiguration project. We became quite close; I have never known such a warm and compassionate person as Lily Evans. I feel a sense of obligation to try and help her son, and payback some of her kindness." Sinistra stated passionately. Minerva nodded at the young professor and received similar stories from Professors Vector and Burbidge.

"Then let's get this meeting started." Minerva nodded and with a sweep of her wand three more chairs appeared.

oooOOOooo

The Room of Requirement was empty when Harry returned. He sighed in disappointment and a bit of relief that he was alone at the moment. The room appeared exactly how they had left it. Harry was now sure that it had not been a dream. He sighed in trepidation as he pulled a book out from his cloak. He made his way to "his room" and plopping down heavily into a large leather chair near the window the room had created that overlooked the Quidditch pitch.

He had stopped by the Hogwarts library before returning to the ROR; his thoughts on the beguiling young witch, he truly knew very little about Bellatrix, and what he did know had come from the portrait of Walburga. He knew that she had been a Death Eater and also remembered that he had seen her in Dumbledore's Pensieve in fourth year. It had been a trial he recalled, of a case against Barty Crouch Junior and the Lestranges for the torture of the Longbottoms.

It had initially sickened Harry as the memories were coming back. He recalled how unrepentant Bellatrix had appeared; defiant even…and how so very proud she was to have followed the Dark Lord. For that reason alone he almost decided against returning to the enchanted room. But somewhere in his head he could not balance the actions of Bellatrix Lestrange with the current Bellatrix Black.

Although only knowing her for twenty-four hours, he did not see a bigoted homicidal witch, in the fifteen year old girl. How did she go from flirty teen to hardened Voldemort supporter? He didn't know. Was she a willing soldier or a forced victim? There were so many questions filling his head that he thought his skull would ultimately explode.

So he determined to learn more about the witch, and hoped that the Hogwarts library had some relevant if not helpful information about her. It took him quite some time, but eventually he found what he was looking for, what he discovered was a book called the "Rise and Fall of You Know Who." Relevant to his quest were the three chapters in the book that were dedicated to the "most dangerous witch since Morgan Le Fey…Bellatrix Lestrange".

With resigned determination he began to read what the Wizard historians had written about the witch. To say that history had not been kind to the witch was an understatement, or was it that the witch had not been kind to history. Either way Harry was queasy from the very graphic moving illustrations that were throughout the book of her confirmed and supposed deeds.

The author described her as a sadist with a particular flair for torture…slow gut wrenching torture. He went on to write that some of the spells that she used in dispatching her victims were never identified and had never been used by any other witch or wizard, leading to the speculation that she crafted the heinous spells herself.

The author, though reluctant to do so, stated that she was one of the most powerful and creative witches in generations. Her skill with a wand rivaled that of the Dark Lord himself, and there was some argument in certain political and social groups as to who was worse…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Bellatrix Lestrange.

"She was not always that way." A voice broke through his depressed musings. Harry turned to look at the portrait of Walburga Black. He had brought a connected frame from Grimauld Place so that he could have her near for continued training in etiquette and his lordly responsibilities.

Harry gave a shudder as he closed the book on a particularly gruesome illustration of a butchered family, their deaths attributed to Bellatrix and her husband Rudolphus. "I don't understand auntie…how she could go from the girl I met last night to this…this…monster."

"You must understand Harry that those were difficult times, many of the old families bought into the hysteria of a muggleborn take over, and they felt their very way of life was threatened. Alliances were made, secret deals accepted, and plans were crafted to stop the muggleborn from destroying all that we held dear." Walburga sadly replied.

"So, Bellatrix bought into it then?" Harry asked morosely.

"…No, not at first…not willingly." Walburga sniffed desolately.

"I don't understand, auntie." Harry replied with a shake of his head.

"It is something that in hindsight I am not very proud of, Harry. The House of Black failed one of its own…to be brutally honest, we failed an entire generation." The portrait whispered. Harry didn't know it was possible but the painted image of Walburga Black began to weep.

Harry waited patiently for his adopted aunt to compose herself, he had no words of comfort to offer, he was still unsure of what she had meant.

"You could save her Harry; you could save them all from our mistakes of the past!" She cried.

"Save them? Save them how?" Harry asked confused.

Walburga shook her head in frustration. "I don't really know Harry, and it may be too late for Bellatrix. If I remember correctly the damage will be done by this year's Yule."

"What's going to happen to her?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Foul magic, Harry…foul magic." She whispered sadly. "Only her head of house would be able to stop it."

"Well, considering I'm not her head of house, at least in her time, so I guess that avenue is not available to me."

Walburga thought for a moment and seemed to come to some conclusion. "It may be possible Harry, do you still wear the signet ring of House Black. Harry lifted his hand and concentrated, the Black Family Ring then appeared on his right index finger."

"I'm not sure if it's possible Harry, but here in this room you are her head of house and could have the power to save her from a horrible fate."

"So what has been done to her? Or will be?" Harry asked.

"I think that she will need to tell you that herself, Harry. It is important step, if she can trust you with that secret, you will have begun a foundation of trust you can build upon.

"Great." Harry huffed. He held up the book he had just been reading, and wondered if Bellatrix had really been a non-willing participant or if she knew what she was doing. He had heard about many Death Eaters who claimed to have been imperioused during the trials, but Harry truly doubted that it was really the case.

Deciding to just keep his doubts and fears hidden for now, and let whatever it was he saw or was hoping to see or felt or didn't feel for the young witch develop naturally. His instincts had served him well over the past few years, though no one else seemed to believe him at the time. And his instincts were telling him that he could trust her.

He tucked the book toward the bottom of his school trunk for now, and would return it to the library in the morning. He didn't want Bella to find it and have the book influence her in anyway. Harry went back out to the commons area of the ROR and was about to settle into his chair when he heard the door behind him open.

oooOOOooo

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

The two teens stared at each other awkwardly for a few moments before the ever bold Bellatrix ended the staring contest with her typical frank way of speaking.

"So are you going to tell me where the hell you went or are we going to stare at each other and count the freckles on each other's face?" Bella asked folding her arms across her chest.

"But you don't have any freckles on your face." Harry replied in confusion.

With a large smirking grin on her face she slowly with a little sway in her hips walked toward him. "Been memorizing my face Harry? My, my, my, aren't we just the observant young lord." Bella purred as she traced her right index finger across Harry's chest as she walked by. She had to stifle a giggle as she saw the reddening gob-smacked face on her roommate.

Harry stood there for a moment completely at a loss for words, but wisely chose not to pursue this line of conversation. He turned and followed her to the sitting room taking a seat across from her. Clearing his throat which had gone dry for some odd reason, he restarted the conversation.

"Well, um…I'm still in my time apparently. When I exited the room I was alone. I looked around for you but you were no longer there." Harry stated as he relaxed back into the comfortable wingback chair. "I ran into Herm…an acquaintance while I was out and knew I was in my own time."

"It was the same for me. I stepped out with you at my side but then all of a sudden you were no longer there. I went to the Great Hall to discover if I was still in my time or yours. When I arrived, I found my sisters and realized that I was also still in my own time." Bella replied. "So I guess we are resigned to our own timeline then?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, maybe. Perhaps if we time it perfectly and step out at the exact same time…"

"Maybe…" Bella cut him off. "But perhaps we are simply tied by whatever force to our own time line and this room is somehow outside of normal reality and the only place we can be together."

This thought had strangely saddened Harry. "Maybe we should try it again but maybe holding hands this time."

Harry reddened again as he saw that saucy smirk coming from Bella, realizing what he had just said and how Bella would likely respond to such an opening. "You _**are**_ bold my Lord, we've known each other less than twenty-four hours and you are already trying to hold my hand!"

"That's not what I meant!" Harry protested fiercely but his reddening face only caused Bella to give in to her giggles.

"S-sorry Harry!" Bella gasped merrily. "But it was too good a moment not to tease you!" Bella was leaning heavily back in her chair with her arms wrapped around her belly as she tried to calm herself down.

Harry crossed his arms petulantly and rolled his eyes. "It was just a thought." Harry said flatly.

"It's actually a good thought." Bella stated after she regained control of herself. It still amazed her how comfortable she felt around Harry, she would have to give that some serious evaluation later, because she never felt comfortable letting her guard down around anyone.

"Yeah?" Harry asked

"Yeah. I mean it couldn't hurt to try. Maybe we should try it later in the evening though, less likelihood of running into…problems." She stated pensively. "I…I was thinking earlier, about why this is happening to us. I mean there has to be a reason why the castle has brought us here. I'm not a big believer in coincidence, so I have to believe that there is something else at play here. There has to be some reason why you and I were brought to this place." Bella stated thoughtfully.

"What do you think the purpose could be?" Harry asked remembering his conversation with Walburga.

"Not entirely sure to tell you the truth. It can't be coincidence that we are related and you are the Head of House Black in your time."

"Maybe we are meant to help each other somehow." Harry replied with a shrug. "Aunt Walburga wants me to bring honor and pride back to the family, maybe that's it." Harry finished

Bella looked thoughtfully at Harry as she considered his words. "I don't think the castle would interfere in our lives just to bring back a family's honor." Bella stated flatly. "No I think it has to deal with us personally." This got Bella thinking of her own mess of a life right now. '_Could he be…it was unlikely that he could stop the marriage contract with Lestrange. Although Harry is the head of my house in his time, Grandfather Arcturus is the head in mine, and it is unlikely that he would order my father not to accept the contract or if he even could.'_

A desperate thought entered her mind…a disturbing thought. But what if there were no more Lestranges' to be married to. Could she make the two brothers simply disappear, could Harry be enlisted to help her? She wasn't even sure where these dark thoughts were coming from. She had never taken a life, oh sure she had thought about it, but never seriously considered doing it.

But desperate times call for desperate measures, and she was desperate not to be forced into this union. She had heard about the dark magic that could be put into these magically binding contracts, and she knew that she would most likely lose her free will once she signed on the dotted line, such was the magic imbued in these archaic rituals.

There were too many what ifs and how's that it was not worth dwelling on it at the moment. Even if Harry was not repulsed by the idea, there was the matter that he was stuck in his time and she was stuck in hers, so how could he help even if he wanted to. So _why_ were they brought together if not to help each other? Maybe she was just over analyzing all this. Maybe it is just some miracle of happenstance that brought them together.

'Nah!' She didn't believe in coincidences. They were brought together for a reason; she just needed to somehow find out what it was. It was a mystery and nothing attracted Bellatrix Blacks interest more than a mystery.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly as he looked into the blank face of the girl in front of him.

"W-what? Oh! Sorry just kinda of zoned out there for a minute. I was just trying to answer a question in my head."

"Did you find your answer?" Harry asked interestedly.

"No, not yet, but I'm nothing if not tenacious. I'll figure it out eventually."

"So what did you do while you were out?" Bella asked as she took a seat in the comfy arm chair that she now claimed as her own. Harry took the other across from it. Bella kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet underneath her as she got comfortable.

"Some tea would hit the spot about now." Bella casually said rubbing her tired eyes with her right hand. "I wonder if the room offers room service."

"Don't know, give it a try." Harry told her.

In a firm voice Bella called out for tea, a few moments later a tea service and a plate of biscuits appeared on the end table next to her chair. "Brilliant!" Bella stated. "Faster than a House Elf.

"Hmm…house elves, I wonder if Dobby could come here, after all he was never officially released from the castle."

"Who's Dobby?" Bella asked.

"One of my house elves." Harry stated.

"One? How many do you have?" Bella asked curiously.

"Um…three."

"My, my, aren't we the spoiled lord." Bella smirked jokingly.

Blushing Harry responded. "Well one I inherited, another I freed from a bad former owner and now he serves me and another who had been released from her family and was in bad shape so I offered her a home with me." Harry told Bella defensively.

"Easy, I'm not judging or anything, just that it's rare for most families to have more than one elf unless they own multiple properties." Bella stated apologetically.

"Sorry, I can be a little defensive at times. Aunt Walburga keeps telling me to reign in my emotions, but as you can see I do let them slip out at times."

"Aunt Walburga? Orion's wife?" Bella asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Is she alive in your time?"

"Um, no, she died several years ago. When I moved into Grimauld Place her portrait was there and we struck up a kind of mentor/apprentice thing. She has been very helpful and very patient in training me to be a proper lord." Harry said with admiration in his voice.

"So do you prescribe to her ideology then?" Bella asked warily.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked perplexed.

"I mean are you a pureblooded bigot Harry?!" Bella asked accusingly.

"What!? Of Course not! I'm a half-blood for Merlin's sake! I have…well at least had, friends who are muggleborn!"

"Then why are you learning from her?! For that matter why is she training you? She detests everything that is not pureblood." Bella stated matter-of-factly taking note of Harry's admission of being a half-blood.

"She may have been at one time…but her opinions have changed with the death of…"

"Yes?" Bella asked leaning forward on her chair.

Harry again was kicking himself. He again had nearly let slip information about the future that could have serious ramifications on his present should the information get out to the past. Bella saw Harry immediately close down. She had struck a nerve and wondered if she had pushed too hard and quickly decided to ease his fears or at least attempt to.

"Look…" Bella stated slowly, getting up from her chair she walked toward the fire looking into its snapping flames. "…I'm just curious Harry; I'm not trying to trick you into revealing something you don't want to. I just find this whole situation extraordinarily strange."

Bella turned back around staring deeply into the young man's eyes. "I find you extraordinarily strange. Not in a bad way…just…I'm not sure."

At his bewildered stare she continued. "How is it that you, a half-blood, are the head of the House of Black, what has happened to my family Harry? It's obvious you're guarding secrets from me. As a Slytherin I can appreciate you being reticent about giving me any personal information about yourself and the future. But we are family Harry, however distant we may be. If you are a Black and have been taught even just a little about us, you know how important family is to us." Bella paused for a moment collecting her thoughts again before she continued. Harry just continued looking at her, somewhere lost in his own thoughts, but carefully paying attention to the raven haired girl.

"Why have we been brought together Harry? Haven't you been wondering about that? I mean there has to be some reason other than the two of us trying to escape our own individual problems." She questioned him coming closer to him and sitting on the arm rest of the chair Harry was sitting in.

"I _have_ been thinking about it." Harry replied slowly, looking up at her from his seat. "I don't know why either Bella, maybe it has something to do with…" Harry cut himself off again, staring almost judgingly at Bella, at the woman who became the right-hand of Voldemort, the most feared witch to have lived since Morgana.

Bella sighed wearily. "I know we just met Harry, and we are as good as strangers, but if we are going to coexist with each other here…I think we need to build some kind of foundation of trust or at least a respect for each other. Because I get the feeling neither one of us wants to return to our own house dorms. Am I right?"

Harry slowly nodded. "Look…Bella, I…have been…betrayed many times in my life by people I thought were my friends and I…"

"Find it hard to trust others." She finished. Harry nodded morosely and sat back heavily in his chair.

"I kind of feel like fates chew toy." He huffed, getting a slightly confused look from the teen witch. "I'm not sure if I'm capable of trust anymore."

Bella was silent for several moments just looking at him in a speculative manner and Harry was beginning to feel the awkwardness of the pretty girl just staring and sitting so close to him. The only other girl that had ever been this close to him physically had been Hermione, but he had never felt this level of…anxiousness?

Finally Bella blinked several times and then spoke. "Harry, I understand what you're feeling…I get it, I really do. I find it hard to trust others as well, and growing up in the elite pureblood society you always have to be on your guard. There are those who would use any weakness or frailty as a weapon against you. And despite my own current…dilemma…" Bella swallowed a large lump in her throat. "…family has always been the most important thing to our house, the House of Black…your house now Harry."

"Why are you here Bellatrix?" Harry asked suddenly surprising the girl.

Bella's face remained emotionless but in her eyes Harry saw a miasma of emotion; anger…fear, sadness…so many emotions all at once that Harry was confused at how it was possible.

"I thought we had a mutual understanding about not discussing our personal lives." Bella replied. She stood quickly and wrapped her arms tightly around herself and walked over to the large hearth. She stared unblinkingly into the snapping flames for several tense moments.

Harry stood from his chair and took up a position on the other end of the hearth a mere three feet from where Bellatrix stood. His gaze alternated from staring at the fire and glancing over at his roommate.

"Trust is a difficult virtue…for both of us." Harry began. He scrunched up his face trying to correctly formulate the thoughts that were stirring in his mind.

"I'm no expert…" Harry chuckled mirthlessly. "Hell I wouldn't even consider myself an amateur when it comes to relationships. But I do know, that trust, is a foundation that has to be built for any relationship to survive. So…I figure that if we shared something of ourselves…something important, we might be able to start that foundation." Harry said carefully.

Bella looked at him for several long moments and considered his words carefully. Her Slytherin mind was screaming at her not to reveal anything to this Gryffindor boy, but her heart was telling her that she could trust him, and that he was somehow important to her future. Deciding to tell him and let the pumpkin juice spill where it may, she turned fully to look at him.

"There is a contract…a marriage contract." Bella softly spoke.

"A marriage contract?" Harry asked with some confusion.

Bella nodded, her mouth tightened and her eyes hardened. "A marriage contract when signed will bind me to Rudolfus Lestrange." She spat.

"Well, don't go through with it." Harry shrugged.

Bella chuckled mirthlessly. "I may not have a choice Harry." She stated her voice devoid of emotion.

"You always have a choice." Harry replied.

"No, I don't. My father and Lord Lestrange have drawn it up to join our families in an alliance. Once both sides agree to the terms of the contract I will be forced to sign it." Bella replied and then turned back toward the fireplace.

"It's a pureblood custom Harry. Marriage contracts are used to form political alliances between like minded families but also to keep the bloodlines pure. They're magically binding and in some cases can be used to force the witch to be completely subservient to their husband. It strips them of their free will." Bella stated morosely.

"Then don't sign it!" Harry stated firmly.

"It's not that easy Harry, a refusal to sign and I could be banished from the family or worse. To refuse would dishonor my family and have serious ramifications to our standing amongst the old houses."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Harry asked.

Bella was silently looking at her feet for a moment before she answered. "There are a couple of options, neither is very pleasant. The first is hoping the Lestrange brothers die. The second option…I do."

"There has to be another option Bella. We'll just have to look for it." Harry stated not happy with her options.

"Unless you can override the contract there is little to be done." Shaking her head sadly.

"Well…that's just not acceptable. We will find a way to get you out of it, I swear that I…"

"Harry! Stop before you utter another word. A magical oath is not something to do lightly and as you are a head of house, magic will hold you to your oath!"

Harry paused and took a breath before continuing. "We will find another way, I will do what I can to help you…I promise."

"He is right Bellatrix Black; you have an opportunity here to change your future and I think Harry will be the key to help you." A voice from Harry's bedroom loudly spoke.

"Who the hell is that?" Bellatrix asked. "Did you bring someone back to the room?!" She challenged.

"No,no!" Harry quickly replied. "Hold on a moment." Harry dashed into his room and brought out the portrait of Walburga Black and placed her on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Aunti Walburga?!" Bella nearly shouted.

"I-I brought her with me." Harry stated. "She is still training me in my responsibilities."

Bellatrix was scowling at the portrait of her aunt, Walburga was known to her as an elitist harpy who had helped in the arranging of the Lestrange offer of marriage. It was taking all her restraint not to cast an 'incendio' at the portrait.

"I know you harbor an intense animosity toward my former self…"

"ANIMOSITY…I LOATHE YOU!" Bella screamed.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness Bella dear… the things that you were forced to do were…"

"AUNT WALBURGA…NO!" Harry warned her.

"Quite right…quite right Harry."

"Were what?!" Bella snapped.

"Things best left unsaid Bellatrix." Walburga sadly replied looking morose.

"**OH HO…I DON'T THINK SO!** Tell me oh future Auntie, what were you about to say?!" Bella fumed.

Walburga looked down on the _young_ face of her niece and the tears began to fall. "The family made mistakes my sweet girl, many…many mistakes. Mistakes that cost us everything, I believe Harry can change your fate, and I pray to the goddess that he can, and a hope than he can save and redeem our entire family as well."

"W-what has the family done?" Bella half asked half accused.

Harry cleared his throat in warning to his Aunt. "Trust begins with the truth Harry…trust begins with the truth." She warmly told him.

She looked back at Bellatrix with pain and sorrow. "Terrible things swept through our world, and our family was near the center of it, Bellatrix. We would be blind to the truth of things until it was too late…much too late. There were conspiracies, betrayals, torture, murder, and the slaughter of so many innocents." Walburga sniffed trying to hold back the dam of tears threatening to spill out.

"You said that you hoped Harry could change _**my**_ fate specifically, W-what d-did I do?" She asked the words stuttered.

The portrait of Walburga froze and by her worried look, Bellatrix saw the great reluctance to speak further, so she turned toward Harry.

"Tell me about my future self Harry?" Bella asked suddenly of the boy sitting across from her. He did not meet her eyes but kept them focused on the low burning fire in the fireplace. He looked worried and Harry wondered if it was a good idea to tell her what he had read and what he had heard and seen.

"I want to know Harry, please." Bella's voice was soft and pleading. "Whatever you know Harry, I would like to hear."

"I don't really know that much…" Harry began.

"Please Harry, don't lie to me. I want to know the truth…I need to know." Bella scolded.

"Bella dear…" Walburga interrupted quietly. Bella turned her attention from Harry to her aunt. "The Lestrange contract…changed you…it tied you to the will of Rudolfus."

"WHAT DID I DO?!" She demanded.

"Things that are irrelevant now." It was whispered so low that Bellatrix nearly missed it. She turned to Harry who had been the one who had spoken.

Harry sighed deeply looking at the witches profile in the firelight. Even with an angry looking face and her hair tightly pulled back into a loose ponytail she was stunning. Harry lost himself momentarily as his eyes traced the outline of her forehead, it continued down the bridge of her nose curving under to explore the supple looking sight of her full lips. His eyes followed the path to her chin and then caressed the line up her high cheekbones and then plunging down her long elegant neck. His eyes quickly traveled back up and found a pair of violet eyes staring back at him with a demanding look in them.

He sighed heavily knowing that Bella would not like what he was about to say and would undoubtedly hex him for his stance but he would not give in, he knew what this kind of information could do to her psyche. So he strengthened his resolve and looked into those intense eyes.

"Those things, Bella, that person is not who you are now." Harry had thought about this since he read the book earlier. This Bellatrix had not done any of the things that her future self would do and hopefully now would never do. His eyes held no accusations; he just gave her a conciliatory half smile.

"And I will not burden you with things that have not happened for you." Harry stated.

"That choice is not yours to make Harry!" She yelled. "It's obvious that I have done some truly horrific things if neither you, nor dear Walburga there will tell me anything!" She continued her rant.

Harry jumped to his feet. "And what good would it do for you to learn those things!" Harry yelled back. "You're not that person Bella!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER?! You have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of." She shoved him back with both hands until he fell back into his chair.

"Fine!" Harry growled jumping back to his feet.

"You want to know?! Well here it is! You joined a group known as the Death Eaters; they were the foot soldiers of the Dark Lord Voldemort! They raped, tortured and murdered their way across Great Britain, wiping out entire families, men, women, and children, leaving nothing but death and destruction in their wake! **AND YOU WERE THE WORST OF THE LOT!** IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!

Bella froze and paled, Harry noticed her eyes welling up and shaking within their sockets. Suddenly Bella wailed and ran into her bedroom slamming the door as she went. A loud anguished shriek echoed throughout the room.

Harry collapsed into his chair dropping his head into his hands, horrified at what he had done. He had wanted to avoid this, avoid telling her what her future self would become. He let his anger get to him and now he feared he had just damaged whatever friendship that they had started.

"Harry James Potter-Black!" Walburga snapped.

"I KNOW! I screwed up." Harry responded knowing that his aunt was probably just as upset with him as Bellatrix was.

"Young man, if I weren't a portrait I would take you over my knee and give you a good thrashing! What possessed you to do that?!" She continued.

Harry sighed heavily. "I…I have no excuse auntie. I don't know what possessed me. She just…I just…*sigh* I'll go and apologize." Harry stated standing from the chair.

"You certainly will not!"

"What?"

"You walk through that door Harry James and she will hex you to oblivion. We Blacks have dreadful tempers…give it a couple hours." Walburga sighed with more compassion for the young man.

Harry spent the next two hours agonizingly going over every way of apologizing he could think of. It didn't help that Aunt Walburga would not help. She just rambled on about '_cleaning up your own mess_' and something else about '_character building_ _experiences'._

Harry stood in front of Bella's door for another ten minutes or so just trying to muster the courage to knock. Finally resolved to take whatever was coming his way, he knocked.

"Bella?" He gently called.

"GO AWAY, HARRY!" Her voice was heard through the door.

"Please Bella, can we talk…I want to apologize…please, may I come in."

There was no reply. He gently placed his hand on the door latched and turned. It was not locked. He slowly pushed open the door and poked his head inside. The flames in the sconces around the room were low and only provided minimal illumination of the room. He saw Bellatrix sitting crossed legged in the middle of her bed, a pillow clutched in her arms and her head bowed low.

Harry's gut clenched at the sight. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks damp. Bella looked up and saw him in the doorway but did not say anything. Gathering his courage further he stepped into the room and made his way slowly to the bed and sat gently on the corner facing the dark haired young witch.

They sat there for what seemed several minutes just staring at each other. Each lost in their own thoughts about the conversation they both knew had to begin. It was Harry who finally spoke, he figured it might as well be him; it was kind of his fault that things went so badly in the common room.

"I…I'm sorry Bellatrix…"Harry began.

"Bella." She quietly spoke.

"Bella" Harry repeated softly.

"I was out of line; I shouldn't have said those things or exploded like that. I have no excuse, I…"

"Is it true? What you said about me. Was it true?" Bella asked looking up at him through watery eyes.

"Bella, I…"

"The truth…Harry."

Harry looked at his hands clasped in his lap, not really wanting to go here again, but knowing that Bellatrix would not be happy with anything but the truth.

"Bellatrix…Lestrange, was an evil and homicidal lieutenant of Voldemort, who committed all kinds of atrocities until she was captured and sent to Azkaban." Harry told her honestly.

Bellatrix nodded her head. Tears started to silently began to flow down her soft cheeks. Harry raised his right hand and gently wiped the tears away. Bella looked up at him in surprise, but did not see revulsion or anger, nor did she see pity. His green eyes showed nothing but concern, concern _for_ her not _of_ her.

She offered a weak smile and lowered her chin down onto her pillow. "Can I…can I change my history, Harry?" She whispered. "I don't want that life, Harry. Will you help me?"

Harry nodded, afraid to speak for the emotion that was swelling in his chest. Harry took one of her hands in his. It was soft and feminine; it also seemed incredibly fragile at that moment for the slight tremble he felt. Harry caressed it and brought it to his lips and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles.

It was an unspoken promise, but it was one they both understood that he was giving. She removed the pillow, sitting it next to her; she then leaned forward and slowly pulled herself into a hug with Harry. He moved his arms around her waist and gave a light squeeze.

oooOOOooo

Hours later the two were still found on her bed sitting in front of one another and talking about the troubles that were about to grasp the wizarding world. The conversation turned to the Dark Lord and who he was.

Bella knew that he was the leader of the new pureblood movement, and that he was advocating pureblood superiority and calling for stricter regulations against muggleborns and half-bloods.

"This Lord Voldemort is actually a half-blood by the name of Tom Riddle who went to school here some fifty years ago." Harry informed her with a smirk.

"A half-blood? Are you sure about that?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah, told me himself he did. His father was a muggle and his mum a witch." Harry told her.

"Well that won't go over well if his followers found out about that." Bella lightly chuckled.

"Suppose not." Harry agreed.

"Anyway, he began a war, loads were killed. According to Aunt Walburga those pureblood families who refused to join him were completely wiped out. My family included." Harry said darkly.

"The Potters were wiped out?" Bella asked in shock, grasping Harry's hand.

"Yeah, I'm the last. It was because of me…well because of my mum really, that he was eventually stopped. The ministry was losing the war badly and was near to falling.

"How did your mum stop him?" Bella asked softly.

Harry had decided to trust Bella with everything he knew and so without reservation began his story. "For some reason he decided to attack my family. He killed my father and then killed my mother in front of me. I was only a baby…but there are times I can hear my mother's screams, pleading with him to kill her and not me. After killing her he then attempted to kill me with the killing curse, but something happened and his spell rebounded on him, destroying his body."

"Sweet Maeve, poor Jaime." Bella gasped at hearing of her cousin's premature death. "Who was your mother?" Bella asked softly.

Bella noticed the look of extreme pain in Harry's eyes; she immediately began to regret the question and was about to withdraw the question when Harry responded in such a small voice she barely heard him.

"A beautiful witch named Lily Evans." Bella gasped, recognizing the name immediately as the spirited redheaded girl that Narcissa had befriended.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Bella's voice was sincere and sympathetic. Harry smiled weakly at her, and squeezed her hand in gratitude.

"Harry, I don't want to become some mindless killing monster. I'm very happy with the person I am now." Bella told her roommate leaning her head on his shoulder. He draped his arm around her and held her close.

"Then I guess we'll have to work on that won't we." Harry gave her a sincere smile. Deciding she was done talking about morose things for the time being and wanting to really get to know the boy in front of her and *gulp* '_let him get to know me I need to change the mood_.'

"Are you hungry Harry?" Bella asked in a cheery voice.

Harry momentarily surprised by the sudden change of topic nodded. "Teenage male here, I can always eat." Harry joked.

"Good! Have you ever had the fantastical tasting muggle food called…pizza!"

oooOOOooo

_**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the changes and will leave a comment or review about the chapter. Thanks again for your support!**_


End file.
